


双木非林

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee
Summary: ABO先婚后爱有谦谦荣荣狗血





	双木非林

1.

自从分化成Omega的那天起，段宜恩就知道自己某一天会为家族利益献身，只是没想到这一天来的这么快。

 

他本以为自己靠抑制剂隐藏着Omega身份，又认真在家里的公司工作，家里就能放他一马，或者哪怕是那一天能晚来一点也好。

没想到。

那是在他分化一年后吧，父亲把他叫到卧室，说是已经替他找好了Alpha，要他同那人结婚。

 

“是谁？”

段宜恩知道这是自己的命，他没有权利任性，更没有资格拒绝。知道结婚对象，可能是他作为段家儿子的最后一点坚持。

“林氏继承人，林在范。”

呵，真是彻头彻尾的商人呢。

段宜恩对这家的最后一点留恋也没有了。他不该，不该对这家唯利是图的人有任何期待。

要是跟个小家族结婚，靠着段氏的身份还能得人家一点尊重，过得也能自在一点。可是谁知道对家偏偏是林氏。外人看两家是势均力敌，但他段宜恩心里明白，自家的势力比起林氏，总还是差了一些。自己和那位结婚，不过是从一个牢笼换到另一个牢笼而已。

拒绝不了便去吧，虽说是更无奈的地方，但那总是个新鲜的囚牢，不是吗？

段宜恩这样安慰自己。

 

2.

第一次见到林在范是在他家的酒店，和双方父母一起。

对段宜恩来说，那只是一场形式化的拍卖。他爹在商场混迹这么多年，是只身上抹油的老狐狸，他的价码该是之前便商量好的，现在这不过是把他这个商品更体面的送出去，也是想着但凡能再多从对方那捞一点，也是好的。

对于林在范，他多少是有耳闻的。林氏集团的继承人，要钱有钱，要人脉有人脉，偏还是个上进的主儿。这些年林氏的诸多公司被他打理的井井有条，新的产业也正一步一步地提上来。

而且据说，林在范本是有个相好Omega的。

段宜恩只能在心里默默许愿，希望林在范别因为被棒打鸳鸯而把这股子闷气撒在自己头上。

父母只是象征性的吃个饭，笑一笑说两句客套话就走了，留下两个年轻人面对面坐着，谁也不看谁的脸，谁也不说话。

“介意抽烟吗？”

最后还是段宜恩先打破尴尬。

“不介意。”

而后是一阵带着烟味的沉默。

“双爆？”

“嗯。”

“怎么不抽贵点的？”

“喜欢。”

个屁。

他才不会告诉林在范，他的信息素就是这么个不正经的味道。

“结婚是两家的决定，和我无关，你明白吧。”

林在范的视线落在红酒杯上，缓缓的说。

段宜恩缓缓吐出一个烟圈，薄荷味，凉凉的。

“嗯，明白。”

“所以我希望我们互不干涉。”

“好。”

“你还有什么要求，可以现在提出来。”

“帮我随便在林氏企业安排份工作吧。这也是我的任务之一，你明白的。”

“间谍任务？”

“算是吧。”

“好。”

“不怕我偷公司机密送回段家？”

“现在的段家，还值得你处心积虑从我这偷东西？”

段宜恩把烟头扔进红酒杯里，回给林在范一个薄荷烟味的微笑。

“这么好的酒，可惜了。”

林在范端起自己面前的那杯，一饮而尽。

 

3.

本来就是商业婚姻，谈不上什么喜事，所以婚礼都没有正经办一场，只是请双方的亲朋吃了个饭便当作是仪式了。但就算这么做，主要目的也还是为了见报，提醒那些虎视眈眈的竞争对手趁早滚蛋。

而对于段宜恩来说，现在的生活倒是比之前好上不少，除了换个了公司工作，换了个住所之外也没太大变化。他是林在范的爱人，是全公司都知道的事情，谁也不敢怠慢了他，想要什么时候上班就什么时候上班，想做什么便可以做什么，日子过的比在段氏拼命三郎般认真工作，只为讨好父亲和哥哥那时，来的清闲自在多了。

他和林在范虽住在一座公寓里，可并不住同一个房间。林在范每天什么时候起床，什么时候回来，晚归是因为工作还是因为他的相好，这些他一概不知。两个人偶尔在房间里碰面，也只是点头打声招呼，连饭都没有一起吃过一次。

仿佛他不是他的伴侣，只是一个并不讨喜的房客。

 

 

4.

那天林在范是半夜三更才回到家的，而且是除了工作以外的其他原因。

刚走到家门口便闻到一股浓重的薄荷烟味。他本想着要好好说说段宜恩，让他不要在家里抽这么多烟，可走进门之后才发现不对劲。

这味道让他身体里的血液躁动起来，周身散发出红酒的醇香，甘甜里带一丝的涩和几分发酵出的醉人气味。他感受到一位发情的Omega的存在，这刺激着他每一根神经。

他推开段宜恩卧室的门，看到那人正蜷缩在房间一角，脸上是不自然都潮红，轻微的呻吟声从咬着的嘴唇里溢出来，衣服扣子被扯开了大半，细长的手指在自己身上不住的摩挲。

操。

林在范有点克制不住自己了。Alpha本就对Omega有天生的欲望，更何况是一个正在发情的Omega。

他走到段宜恩跟前，弯下身把发烫的人儿抱起来，一手环这他的肩，一手托住他的膝弯。

林在范感觉自己所有与段宜恩相接的部位都是硬硬的骨头的触感，这男人瘦的有些可怕了。

林在范轻手轻脚的把他放在床上，生怕手重一点便把他弄痛了。他一颗一颗解开段宜恩睡衣的扣子，微凉的手抚上他灼热的皮肤，俯下身来想吻住段宜恩的唇。

“抑制剂……”

段宜恩强撑着对林在范说。

“求你……”

他从分化那天起便一直靠抑制剂度过发情期，从没被任何Alpha碰过。他对标记所带来的生理和精神上的依赖有强烈的抵触情绪，除了他自己，他谁也不相信。

哪怕林在范是他名义上的丈夫。

更何况这个丈夫现在，身上还带着别的Omega的味道。

林在范犹豫了一下，没有继续。他看到段宜恩那双小鹿般的眼睛里，有晶晶亮亮的东西在闪烁。

“好，你等我。”

林在范抑制住体内汹涌的热潮，自己裹上外套出门去替段宜恩买抑制剂。毕竟结了婚了Omega还靠抑制剂度过发情期这件事，传出总是不好听。

注射了抑制剂后段宜恩才逐渐稳定下来，身体里的欲望也消退了大半。

“抽烟是为了遮信息素的味道？”

“恩。”

“没用的。”

“……”

“之前，没找人帮你解决过发情期吗？”

“没。”

“不想被我标记？”

“……”

“回去的话，家里会知道的。”

“到时候做临时的就可以了。”

“恩。”

“这次，谢谢。”

 

5.

那天之后，两个人之间的关系确是发生了什么变化的，明面上看着是尴尬的疏离，实际上则是近了一步的。

林在范真切的感受到段宜恩的隐忍和顾忌，生在同样的家庭，他明白他的种种无奈。他只想和他维持表面的婚姻关系，再进一步的事情惧于触碰，他也都懂。只是自己的爱人发情却不让他碰这件事，不管怎么想都有些吃味，他林在范又不是什么洪水猛兽。不过好在是靠抑制剂解决的，不是其他人，这给了林在范那端坐的倨傲以些许安慰。

在这件事上，段宜恩对林在范是感激的。他知道发情的Omega对Alpha有怎样的吸引力，但他肯克制下自己的冲动，说明起码，他是尊重自己的。对林在范而言，虽是契约性质的关系，但他段宜恩是一个活生生的人，不是个物件，更不是发泄情欲和生殖的机器，光是这一点就让他感受到温暖了。

而且。

对于林在范身上那份属于别的Omega的气味，段宜恩是敏感的，但他没有理由，也没有权利干涉，这是他们二人之前便约定好的。但段宜恩能感受到，林在范身上的味道，一直是来源于同一个人的。

 

起码，林在范是个专一的人，就算不是对他。

 

 

6.

认识金有谦是在一家酒吧里。

段宜恩在公司的时候接了家里的电话，被自家亲爹劈头盖脸一顿骂，无非是说他没用，圈不住公司也圈不住人之类的屁话，就找了离公司最近的一家酒吧进去喝闷酒。

金有谦是和舞团的朋友一起来的。他是舞团最小的孩子，平常哥哥姐姐不爱带他来这种地方，他也乐得自己回家讨个清闲。这次团里在舞蹈比赛上拿了冠军，团长嚷着要请大家喝酒，本就是开心的事情，他不愿缺席扫大家的兴，便也跟来了。

酒吧比他想象中吵一些。音乐声大得盖过说话的声音，光线昏昏暗暗的，只是头上有红绿蓝色的光电不住的射下来。身边的哥哥姐姐正玩儿的尽兴，一个个都扯着嗓子喊着说话。他尝了一口那酒，呛得吓人。他是喝惯了巧克力奶昔的主儿，对这种味道还是有些接受无能，便坐在一旁乖乖的给哥哥姐姐们倒酒，他们大笑时也跟着笑笑，其他的时间都在观察酒吧里的其他人。

舞池那边DJ的碟打得正欢，头顶上的射灯打到瞎里面那些舞动的人的脸上。他们笑着将自己的身体贴上别人的，随音乐扭动着或僵硬或柔软的腰肢。他们举起双手不住的跳，像是要把所有的烦恼都甩到脑后，和身边共舞的人一起共度良宵。

那边那桌坐着两个男孩，和旁边桌的女孩搭讪被拒绝了，你一杯我一杯的互相灌酒。

角落那桌坐着个男人，下身是黑色紧身裤和皮鞋，上身的衬衣开了两颗扣子，灯光打到他脸上，是雕刻的五官，又落到他精致的锁骨沟里，像存了一汪血泪。

他看的有些入迷。

“去吧有谦，酒吧里可以搭讪的哦。”

前辈塞到他手里一杯酒，推了推他的肩膀。

可有谦毕竟还小，脑子一热就去了，到了那人身边支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话来。

“你……你……你好……”

段宜恩向声音发出的地方看过去，是个高高瘦瘦的男孩子。

“未成年人不可以喝酒的。”

“我……成……成了……上个月成的……”

“哦。”

段宜恩说着，向旁边的座位挪了挪，给金有谦留出一个人的位置。

“坐吧。”

“哦……哦……好……”

“酒是用来喝的，不是用来端着的。”

“哦……喝……”

金有谦急急慌慌灌了一大口，杯里的酒眼见着下去了半数，辛辣刺激的味道顺着喉管返上来，呛得他不住咳嗽。

“你还是端着吧。”

“哦……嗯……”

“为什么来？”

“哥哥姐姐们说要聚会。”

“我说，为什么来这里。”

段宜恩说着，指指自己身边的座位。

“前辈哥哥说，认识一下是可以的。”

“为什么是我？”

“嗯……你……你……好看……”

酒吧里光线很暗，段宜恩看不到金有谦发烫的耳朵，却感受到身边的人散发出的信息素，是甜甜的巧克力味。被这味道勾引着，他感觉自己体内有些躁动。

“你该回去了，这里不适合你。”

金有谦虽说话磕磕巴巴的，但身为Alpha的本性让他感受到身边的人是个Omega，且正散发出烟草味的信息素，这让他有些激动，也有些不安。

“那个……你是不是……发情期啊？”

“不是。”

“那为什么？”

“收一收你的信息素。”

“啊……啊……对不起对不起……”

“你是听不懂人话吗？”

段宜恩感觉那甜甜的味道更浓烈了些，身体里的欲望像伏低的小兽，正等着一跃而起。

“我……我……我刚分化不久……还控制的不太好……”

“带我走。”

段宜恩感觉酒吧里越来越多Alpha的目光朝他这里望过来。

"嗯……嗯……好……”

 

 

7.

金有谦没想到自己第一次去酒吧就和一个Omega开房了，还是个不认识的好看的Omega。

可他越是这样想，体内的信息素就越是不住的散发出来。

“别进来。”

段宜恩迈着发软的步子把自己关进浴室里。金有谦愣愣的坐在床上，听着浴室传来的水声。

金有谦明白，他不想。

于是他尽力克制自己脑子里奇怪的想法和那些涌动的费洛蒙。

段宜恩从浴室出来的时候，屋里的混着烟草味的香甜已经随微微敞开的窗子飘散到空气里了。

“额……那个……你……你没事了吧……”

“恩。”

“对……对不起……是我没有……没有控制好……”

“恩。”

“你……你不要怪我好不好……我只是……”

“恩。”

“你是不是很累啊……只会说恩呢……”

“谢谢。”

“那个我叫金有谦……”

“段宜恩。”

“你名字……好好听啊……”

“第一次有人这么说。”

“是吗……嘿嘿……真的很好听……”

“你不回家吗？”

“恩……我一个人住……不回也可以的……”

“那我要回家了。”

“恩……那要我送你吗？”

“不用，谢谢你。”

段宜恩说着起身要走，却被金有谦一把抓住手腕。

“那个……你下次有什么事的话，请联系我。我一定无条件帮你的。”

“什么事？”

“恩……就……什么事都可以……”

“手机号。”

段宜恩从衣袋里掏出手机递过去。

金有谦把自己手机号输进去，还趁段宜恩手机在自己手里，拨通了自己的电话。

“喂，小鬼。”

“我……我……就是……”

“手机号存好。”

段宜恩说完便转身离开了。独自留下金有谦一个人，郑重的在通讯录里存下段宜恩三个字。

 

 

 

8.

那晚段宜恩和林在范是同时到家的。

尽管林在范带着一身工作的疲惫，还是察觉到段宜恩周身酒气下掩藏着的一缕甜香。

虽说信息素的味道这种东西不是他们所能控制的，但人总是免不了想象。

林在范觉得那人一定是个也是个甜甜的Alpha，不像他一样。

但这些也都是他单方面的猜测。他不会主动去问，他们之间有着这样的约定，而且他知道段宜恩能感受到他身上带来的别的Omega的气息，但是他却从来没有过问过。

林在范觉得自己也应该这样。他是个商人，比谁都明白守信的重要性。

两个人就这样默许了对方的出轨般的行径。

 

可越是装聋作哑，越是五味叠加。

 

 

 

9.

那天有个商业酒会，一个月前段宜恩就被他亲哥要求要同林在范一起参加。可一直拖到酒会前一晚，他才跟林在范说这个事。

“那个……明晚的酒会，我哥非要我和你一起去。”

“怎么这么晚才说？”

“说早了也没什么用。”

“早点说我就叫人给你定做身合适的西装。”

“你这是，怕我给你丢人？”

“算是吧。”

“衣服倒不用担心，我好歹也做了段家这么久的儿子，总不至于连件像样的衣服都拿不出来。”

“恩，那明晚我先回来接你，一起去。”

“我哥是个人精，戏要演全套。”

林在范这才明白段宜恩扯了这么久到底是想说什么，他缓缓抬起头，望向段宜恩的眼底。

“你……想好了？”

“恩……临时的……”

“我明白。晚上来我房间。”

“恩。”

段宜恩洗完澡，顶着湿漉漉的头毛敲林在范的房门，敲了几声屋里都没有人应，便轻轻推开了。

这是他第一次进林在范的房间。

整间屋子都是清冷的黑色。相较于给他住的那间客房，是克制和冷峻的存在，这倒是跟他的人一样。

当然，他身上那股桃子果酒味的信息素除外。

林在范从浴室出来的时候，看到段宜恩侧躺在他的床上，瘦削的肩透过绸制的睡衣显露出柔滑的棱角，蝴蝶骨处微微凸出，腰窄的不赢一握。不管怎么看，都像极了精致的玻璃娃娃。

段宜恩身后响起吹风机的声音。几缕热风吹到他裸露的后颈上，痒痒的。

“头发湿着睡觉会头痛。”

林在范把吹风机拿到床头。

“不会。”

段宜恩背对着他，什么都没有看到。

“过来。”

是命令的语气。

段宜恩转过身，看到林在范站在床头，手里握着吹风机。段宜恩觉得林在范像个要把他开膛破肚的恶魔。

段宜恩不情不愿蹭过去。林在范坐在床头，把他的头抬起来放到自己的腿上。

“你是什么小孩吗？吹个头发都这么不情愿。”

段宜恩感觉到林在范的手指插在他的发间，有些粗糙的指腹划过头皮，吹风机的热风熏的人头发晕，有种奇妙的触电般的感觉。

是个温柔的人呢。

段宜恩脑海里涌出这种想法。而后便是吃味般的疑惑。

“你经常给他吹头发吗？”

“谁？”

“那个……桃子果酒……”

说出来之后，段宜恩就后悔了。自己现在像什么？审问老公的正室吗？

真是丢死人了。

抚在段宜恩头发上的手顿了顿。

林在范似在回忆。

“没有。”

那人把自己照顾的很好，甚至把他照顾的很好，才不会像段宜恩这般。

林在范停滞的动作又继续起来。

“好了。”

在段宜恩感觉眼皮发沉的时候，耳边响起了林在范的声音。

“谢谢。”

“恩。”

段宜恩觉得有些尴尬。也是，自己问出这样的问题两个人怎么会不尴尬。

“你的头不从我腿上下去的话，我一站起来你就掉下去了。”

“啊……哦……”

段宜恩这才反应过来，着急忙慌的从林在范腿上起身，逃跑般回到床的那边规规矩矩躺好，紧紧闭上眼睛，像不睡觉被爸妈训斥过后的小孩。

林在范的嘴角带上一丝笑意。

 

 

10.

段宜恩闭眼躺着，睫毛却在颤抖。

这是他活这么大第一次被Alpha碰。

他感觉身后的人环上他的腰，手掌贴在他的下腹，热度透过睡衣传过来。

段宜恩觉得自己像是什么都没有穿一样，身体不由自主的绷紧。

啊，该死。

像个小处男。

虽然他就是，但是这种感觉还是让他感觉脸上一阵发烫。

“你，不用这么紧张。”

“恩。”

“你在害怕。”

“我没有。”

“我又不会对你怎么样。”

“恩。”

林在范圈在段宜恩腰上的手紧了紧，把人拽到自己怀里，光裸的胸膛贴着他的背。透过睡衣是脊骨的触感。

还是和上次抱他时一样，瘦的要死。

“段家连饭都不给你吃吗？”

林在范的手从段宜恩的下腹往上游移，逐一抚过他隔着睡衣仍然分明的肋骨。

“给。”

段宜恩仍旧僵着身体无法动弹。

“那怎么瘦成这样。”

林在范的手带过他的胸膛，食指指尖循着锁骨的形状抚摸。他感觉到怀里的人在他的手划过胸前那点时，微微颤抖。

“天生的。”

林在范的手继续向上，捏着他泛红的耳轮。

“你耳朵在发烫。”

“你赶紧的，标记完我回去睡。”

“我要说不呢？”

林在范的手从他耳朵上拿开，顺着衣服下摆探了进去。

“你流氓！”

“恩。”

林在范贴的更近了，在段宜恩的后颈落下一个湿热的吻。

“不怕你的小甜桃不高兴？”

“你不怕你的巧克力不高兴？”

段宜恩的睡衣被林在范上划的胳膊带起来，肌肤与空气相接，是微凉的感觉。

“我和他不是那种关系。”

“那是哪种关系？”

林在范的一条腿跨上来，钳住段宜恩的。

“林在范你够了！”

“段宜恩，有没有人说过你很有意思啊？”

“没有，他们都说我很无趣。”

“那是因为他们没跟你同床共枕。”

“林在范！！”

“别动。”

林在范咬住段宜恩的后颈，把自己的信息素注了进去。

“好了。”

段宜恩刚要起身，搭在他身上的手便使力把他拉了回来，跌回了林在范怀里。

“睡吧。你说的，戏要做全套。”

“我没有……”

“不睡就亲你了。”

“睡。”

“乖。”

 

 

 

11.

段宜恩醒来的时候林在范已经走了。

对于昨晚发生的事，他仍有些晃神。他不懂林在范那些试探和引诱到底是为了什么。只是单纯的觉得他有趣吗？

他总觉得应该并不这样简单，却希望那理由再简单一点。

其间的原因他猜不出。但肌肤相接时的温热，他似乎现在还能感受到。

出席酒会的时候，林在范牵了他的手，把他手里的红酒换成葡萄汁，挑模样好看的小点心送到他嘴里。

他们，像一对令人艳羡的伴侣。

这其中有几分真，段宜恩不明白。可看他那位人精哥哥认可的眼神，他觉得还是有那么几分的。如若全是假，那人总该会看出来一些。

对段宜恩而言却是有那么个特殊的男人。

是那个红线那头牵着的男人，是那个体贴的温柔的多情的男人，是那个曾同他共枕而眠耳鬓厮磨的男人，是那个与他共享体温的男人。

而那个男人的名字，叫林在范。

一纸婚书终究还是改变了什么。

可没人能说清那到底是好还是坏。

 

 

 

12.

金有谦盯着手机发愣不是一天两天了。

每次手机一响就紧张兮兮，看到屏显又拉下一张脸来。

大家都调侃他是着了魔，问他怎么了却一个字都不说。

 

直到那天，他终于接到了段宜恩的电话。

“你家地址给我。”

金有谦一直等在门外却不见段宜恩的人，左脚跳一跳，右脚跳一跳的，像个踩水洼的小孩。

“宜恩哥，这里！”

待他看到段宜恩那张熟悉的脸，笑着跳着招呼他过去。

段宜恩一步一步走到金有谦跟前，每走一步，身体里都是撕裂的疼痛，等走到金有谦跟前，大颗大颗的冷汗滚落下来，洇湿了额前的刘海。

“别去医院，求你”

这是段宜恩晕倒在金有谦怀里前说的最后一句话。

金有谦抱起段宜恩就往家里跑。怀里的人失去了意识，周身浸润着一股浓郁的红酒香。

那是别的Alpha的气息。可金有谦早已顾不上那些。

段宜恩说了那样的话，他也不敢送他去医院，火急火燎的给学医的哥哥打电话，把他叫到家里来给段宜恩看病。

“珍荣哥，你快看看他到底是怎么了”

朴珍荣刚进家门就被金有谦扯到卧室里。卧室的床上躺着一个面容精致的男人，脸颊和双唇不带一丝血色，苍白又柔弱。

等他再靠近一点，他闻到了浓烈却有回甘的红酒味。

那是林在范信息素的味道，他再熟悉不过了。

“他是谁啊？”

朴珍荣一边给躺在床上的人做着细致的检查，一边问金有谦。

“认识的哥哥。”

“他怎么会这样？”

“我知道的话就不会叫你来了，珍荣哥。”

“为什么不去医院？”

“他说不要去。”

“他叫什么？”

“段宜恩。”

“做什么的？”

“不知道。”

朴珍荣还是第一次见金有谦这般垂头丧气的样子，摇摇头继续给床上躺着的人做检查。

“他没在发情期，没有被标记，但是成了结，下身有撕裂性的伤口，所以有出血。还有些小伤口都是划伤，应该是碎玻璃之类的尖锐物品弄的。我都已经帮他处理过了。”

朴珍荣跟金有谦这样说。

“所以，珍荣哥，你的意思是说宜恩哥他……被人强……？”

“恩。”

“操他妈哪个混蛋干出这种事来，让我知道非他妈的剁了。”

朴珍荣没有说话。

“他需要休息。需要用的药发你手机了，去买吧。”

“那珍荣哥你替我照顾他一下，我去去就回啊”。

看着金有谦关上那扇门，朴珍荣缓缓低下头，死命咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声来。

哪个混蛋？

五小时前从我家出去的混蛋。

 

 

 

13.

从前，林在范只觉得朴珍荣好，善良温柔体贴，从不发怒，从不争辩，处处理解，处处体谅，像温润的玉，像清澈的水。

可遇到段宜恩之后，这份感情变得有些不同。

在他面前，段宜恩是个活生生的人。他时而隐忍坚强又独立，时而可爱顽皮爱逞强。那种多变的，没有包袱的样子，是他在朴珍荣身上见不到的。

他开始被这样的段宜恩所吸引。他们有相似的家庭和经历，相处时少了许多负担，可以随意的给予温柔，也可以随意的追逐利益。反正对他们而言，这些都是再正常不过的事情，可以理解也没有怨愤。

可朴珍荣不一样。

他是靠着自己的勤奋和认真才一步一步走到这个位置的。在林在范眼里，他是神祗般的人物，他治病救人，他救死扶伤，他满怀爱意。

所以林在范习惯仰视他，也习惯将那些肮脏又卑劣的商人气息掩藏起来，用最纯净的样子来守护在他身边。

可人总会累的。

一个境遇相同的人和一个欣赏高看的人，哪个相处起来更舒服，是显而易见的事情。

所以那晚林在范去见朴珍荣的时候，第一次和他发了脾气，没有任何原因的那种。可朴珍荣只当他是工作遇上不顺心的事情，仍旧温柔的劝慰他。

“别生气了，对身体不好。”

”我结婚了。”

“恩，我知道。”

“那天我标记他了。”

“恩。”

“你不问我为什么？”

“我相信你。”

“你凭什么相信我？你为什么不质问我？为什么不怪我？为什么不骂我？”

“你有你自己必须要做的事情，我明白，我也理解。”

“你理解个屁！你是机器人吗？你没有心吗？”

“在范，我知道你的家庭和身份有很多无奈的地方，所以有些事情我不想再让你为难。”

“为难个屁！在我面前展露情绪就是让我为难吗？你是根本不愿意给我看对吧，我在你眼里就是个唯利是图的商人，是个自私自利的懦夫，所以你什么都不愿意告诉我对吗？”

“在范，不是这样的……”

林在范一把甩开朴珍荣握住的手，摔上门离开了。

朴珍荣一个人站在空荡荡的房间里 ，眼泪扑簌簌落下来。

林在范是林家少爷，是商界精英，身家千万，而他朴珍荣，只是个争破头也拿不到个职称的小大夫。在林在范面前，他是卑微的。他竭尽所能的对他好，把所有的温柔都留给他一个人。

他以为这样林在范便能感受到他的爱，便能永远留在他身边。

可这只是他以为的。

人，越是看低自己，就越善于伪装，越苛求自尊。

 

自卑把爱层层盘剥。

 

林在范和朴珍荣在对方面前都是如此。

 

 

 

14.

段宜恩醒来的时候床边站了位陌生的男人，背对着他，肩膀微微抽动。

像是在哭。

“那个……”

朴珍荣听到身后的人说话的声音，在脸上胡乱抹了两把转过身来。

“你醒了，刚才你应该是疼晕了，已经让有谦出去给你买药了，他一会儿就回来。”

“你是？”

“我是有谦的表哥，是大夫。有谦说你不想去医院，就打电话叫我来看看。”

“谢谢。”

“为什么不去医院，自己用药会好的很慢。”

“家庭问题。”

“恩。那我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“恩。”

“那个人这样对你，你就这样忍着吗？”

“我……”

段宜恩回忆起刚刚发生的事情。

林在范回到家的时候已经醉的东倒西歪不省人事了。

段宜恩在卧室里，听外面叮叮咣咣的响，便走出卧室到客厅看看。没想到酒柜里的酒被林在范摔的七零八落的，地上都是碎玻璃片。他赶忙过去搀住林在范，不让他摔在满地的玻璃碴上。

“林在范你他妈犯什么神经！”

段宜恩一边把他往卧室拽，一边质问他。

“我没有！！段宜恩！！都是因为你！！”

“先回屋好不好。”

“要不是你，我才不会跟他发脾气，他对我那么好！！”

“好好好，都是因为我，都是我的错行了吧。”

段宜恩不打算跟这个醉鬼争辩什么。

“你别他妈拉我！！我要去和他认错！！对，我要去给他道歉。”

林在范说着就往门外闯。

“人在屋里，那边，往那边走。”

段宜恩用尽全身的力气才把他拉回来，还一个劲儿的用话往屋里哄。等到把林在范扶到卧室躺好的时候，累得双腿和双脚都没了力气。

他把林在范的外套和鞋脱下来，领带也摘了，解开衬衣的前两颗扣子，用热毛巾给他擦了脸，为了让他睡得舒服一点。

“珍荣，别走。”

段宜恩要走的时候，林在范一把抓住他的手腕，把他带回自己怀里。

“珍荣对不起，我错了，我不该跟你发脾气的，对不起，你原谅我好不好。”

林在范的头在段宜恩身上蹭啊蹭的，像只失意的小兽。

“好。”

段宜恩不忍看他垂头丧气的样子，便轻声安慰他。

“珍荣我就知道，只有你对我最好了。”

林在范把怀里的人圈的紧紧的，手不住往那人衣服里探。对于朴珍荣来说，这可能是熟悉的动作，可对段宜恩来说，他有的只是慌张。

“林在范！！”

段宜恩不住往外推着林在范伸进来的手。

“珍荣，别离开我好不好。”

林在范加快了手里的动作，怀里人的衣服已经被扯下来，林在范的手感受到躯体的温热，更加快了动作。

“林在范你放手啊！”

段宜恩想挣脱出来，但他的力气怎敌得过林在范，越是扭动身体，环在他身体上手臂的力量就越大。

林在范对怀里赤身裸体的人儿不住的亲吻，手更不老实的伸到下面进行扩张。

段宜恩那从未让人碰过的地方感到一阵疼痛，之后便是更重的一阵。

林在范是突然进来的，那时他早已失了神志，整个人像个机器般，只是用力的抽出和进入，嘴里还不住喊着朴珍荣的名字。

“珍荣，给我好不好。我真的好爱你。”

林在范这样说着，顶开段宜恩的生殖腔口。撕心裂肺的疼痛从身体中传来，可此时的段宜恩已经没有力气抵抗了，只是任由林在范在他身上，做着些非人的事。

待到林在范昏睡过去的时候段宜恩才从他身下脱出来。

段宜恩觉得自己要死了。

他不知道现在要去哪，该找谁，慌乱无助的时候，想起了金有谦，那个单纯善良，说要无条件帮他的男孩子。

等他再醒来，便是眼前的场景了。

段宜恩从回忆里回过神来，眼角有些湿润。

“我没办法。”

朴珍荣看着段宜恩的眼睛，那里面大多是无奈。但他明白，无奈里，也总是有些爱意的。

段宜恩本可以直接去医院，让媒体报道林在范这样家暴般的行径，这样即能削弱林氏，又能把自己从那份契约婚姻解救出来。

可是他没有。

 

“宜恩哥，你醒啦！”

金有谦回来的时候看到段宜恩正跟朴珍荣说话，便急匆匆跑过来看他。

“你回来我就走了，好好照顾他，药的用法我会发给你。”

朴珍荣想着赶紧离开，他不知道该怎样面对段宜恩，尤其是这样的段宜恩。

“恩好的，麻烦你了珍荣哥。”

金有谦说完这话，感觉到一双冰凉的手抓上了自己的胳膊。

“怎么了宜恩哥？”

等到听到关门声，段宜恩才开口问道。

“有谦，你表哥叫什么名字？”

“朴珍荣。”

段宜恩的眼里，是金有谦看不懂的情绪。

 

 

15.

“宜恩哥，你要不要喝水？”

“宜恩哥，你要不要吃饭？”

“宜恩哥，身上的伤还痛吗？”

“宜恩哥，是不是很无聊？要玩游戏吗？”

“宜恩哥，该吃药啦。”

“宜恩哥……”

“宜恩哥……”

金有谦叫了无数次他的名字，和他说了无数句话，却始终没有问他昨晚发生了什么。

段宜恩明白金有谦是知道的，朴珍荣应该都和他说过了，可那孩子什么都没有问，应该是怕他伤心吧。

段宜恩觉得有些感动，而后却又厌恶这样容易感动的自己。自己就是被林在范之前的温柔感动，迷住了双眼，才让他做出这样的事情来。

可对于金有谦，段宜恩实在是没办法狠下心来。那孩子太单纯了，只是看到他看自己时的目光，段宜恩就觉得自己想要笑着摸摸他的头了。

金有谦对他真的很好，真心实意的那种。可他只是把他当做弟弟，想疼爱想宠着，却不想摘下面具。

有些人和事，他希望金有谦这辈子都不要明白才好。

“有谦”

“怎么了宜恩哥，又哪里痛吗？”

金有谦听到段宜恩喊他，急匆匆跑过来。

“没有，谢谢你有谦。”

“不用啦……宜恩哥，我能帮到你就很开心了。”

金有谦红着脸低着头，手里还绞着随手拿来的纸巾，碎成几截掉在地上都不知道，像个被夸奖后害羞的小孩，真是可爱极了。

“有谦，过来坐。”

金有谦乖乖坐到床边，双手放在膝盖上，手里还攥着剩下的纸巾条。

“真的，谢谢。”

段宜恩说着，伸手揽过金有谦，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

金有谦的皮肤本就白皙，被段宜恩这一抱，从脖子到耳朵到脸都红彤彤的，控制不好的信息素又溢出来，周身都是香甜的味道。

“宜恩哥……”

“有谦，我该回去了。

段宜恩说着，拦住他的手拍了拍他的背。

只是一句话而已，金有谦像是从天堂坠到了地狱。他把段宜恩架在他肩上的双臂放下来，扶住他的双肩，看着他的眼睛问，

“在这里多住几天不行吗？你现在身上还有伤。”

“总是要回去的。”

“回哪？那个这样对你的人身边吗？”

“他不会再这样了，他只是……”

“只是什么？宜恩哥你疯了吗？就那种混蛋，你还要回去。”

“他之前其实对我挺好。”

“你还向着他说话！你也不看看他是怎么对你的！”

“有谦，有些事情，我没办法。”

“宜恩哥，我不知道你是谁，是做什么的，谁伤害了你，为什么有这么多无奈的事情。我只是想你多住几天，让我多照顾你几天，把身体养好了再走，行吗？”

金有谦说话本就奶声奶气的，现在又带上一丝哭腔，段宜恩看着心里难受极了，可他没办法。那个家他总是要回去的，有些事也总是要面对的。

“有谦，对不起……”

“那，我送你回去。”

金有谦知道自己拿段宜恩一点办法都没有，只能送他回家，盼着能多陪他一段。

“恩。”

 

 

16.

林在范醒来的时候脑袋里针扎一样的疼。

他看着自己躺在卧室的床上，西装外套叠好搭在椅子上，鞋也脱下来整整齐齐摆在床尾那边的地上，自己身上的衣服却是乱七八糟的，衬衫开了两颗扣子，睡了一觉压的皱皱巴巴的，裤子褪了一半，堆在小腿的地方直晃悠。

他只记得昨天他和朴珍荣吵了架，从他家出来找了间酒吧喝了不少酒。至于他怎么回来的，衣服为什么是这样的，他什么也不记得了。只是那些模糊的朦胧里，好像有人曾劝慰他，安抚他，有双极细的手臂攀上他，不知是迎合还是推拒。

屋里有股若有若无的薄荷烟味，淡到他分不清那是段宜恩信息素的味道还是他双爆的味道。

林在范换了身衣服，用冷水洗了把脸，勉强把宿醉的头痛止住才走出卧室。

没想到卧室外更是一片狼藉。酒柜里的酒摔了大半，地上都是碎玻璃片，有些上面还挂着暗红色的痕迹，似乎比酒渍颜色更深一点。

林在范把自己从头到脚检查了一遍，发现自己身上什么伤口也没有，他才想起这屋里还住着另外一个人。

“段宜恩！”

林在范朝段宜恩卧室那边喊，屋里没有人回应，门口那边却响起了门锁转动的声音。

 

“你昨晚去哪了？”

段宜恩刚一进门，林在范的问话就劈头盖脸的砸下来。

“朋友家。”

“哪个朋友？那个巧克力小朋友？”

“跟你没关系。”

这是段宜恩第一次用这样强硬的语气和他说话，林在范觉得有些诧异。

“吃错药了吧你。”

“你自己干的好事你自己收拾。”

段宜恩把话撂下就往自己屋里走。

“昨天晚上，我怎么回来的？”

林在范拦了段宜恩的去路问他。

“不知道。”

“我……有没有干什么出格的事？”

“你一点都不记得了吗？”

段宜恩看向林在范的眼底，他想在那里读出些什么，但却只是漆黑一片。

“不记得了。”

“你回来把酒都砸了，我扶你进的卧室。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“我没干什么别的吗？”

对于自己屋里微弱的烟味，林在范有些在意。

“你一直喊一个人的名字。”

“谁？”

“朴珍荣。”

林在范不知道该怎样接话。虽然两个人早有约定在先，段宜恩这样要强的人也不会干涉他的感情，但是他毕竟是自己名义上的丈夫，突然之间说出这样的话像是掀开了遮羞布一般，令他有些畏缩。他忘了问那烟味的缘由，忘了问为什么把自己照顾好之后段宜恩要去朋友家过夜，忘了问自己的裤子为什么是半褪着的，两人之间涌动着尴尬的气氛。

“林在范。”

“嗯？”

“你真的……什么都不记得了？”

“好像有点印象，但是记不太清了。”

“嗯。”

“我应该记得什么吗？”

林在范觉得段宜恩向他隐瞒了什么，但从他脸上又什么都读不出。

“没有。你应该全都忘掉。”

段宜恩说着走进自己的卧室关上了门。他后背抵在门上，双腿因为疼痛使不上力，又缓缓滑下来坐在地上，把头埋进双手。他的眼泪落进指缝，汇成没有痕迹的线。

他自己选择不去医院，即使那样可以把自己从这场婚姻的闹剧里拯救出来。他自己选择不告诉林在范这一些，因为他不想用一场连记忆都留不住的性爱来捆绑住他，哪怕自己曾经受那样剧烈的疼痛。他选择保护金有谦，不让他知道自己的家庭、婚姻、丈夫和经历，他希望哪怕自己的的确确牵住金有谦的一部分心绪，他也能无忧无虑，不带怨怼的走完美好而充实的一生。

而他自己呢？

他贪所以他痛，但他不怨。他想瞒下这一切，想让他在乎和在乎他的人都好好的，想一辈子都这样隐忍又卑微的活着。

只可惜，一场意外的降临打破了这一切。

 

 

17.

那晚朴珍荣接到了林在范的电话。

“珍荣，我昨晚……”

“怎么了？”

“对不起，我不该跟你发脾气。我也不知道我为什么会那样，真的对不起珍荣。你原谅我好不好？”

林在范是骄傲惯了的人，现在这样低声下气的示好，朴珍荣有些心软，也有些害怕。和林在范在一起的时候，他总是温柔，总是体贴，因为他不知道和林在范相处的度究竟在哪里，自己做到哪般他可以接受，越过哪条线他会转头就走。现在也是一样，他害怕自己再这样下去，林在范便不会柔声柔气的求他，而是语气坚定的撂下一句话之后离开。

归根结底，还是他放不下。

“好。还有什么别的要说吗？”

“我还做错了什么吗珍荣？你告诉我好不好？我该，我一定都改。”

“没有了，今晚来家里吃饭吧。”

“恩，我一下班就过去。”

朴珍荣不知道林在范记不记得昨晚发生的事情，也不知道段宜恩到底怎么样，有没有和林在范说那些事。

他希望是没有的。要是有，林在范的这颗心他便留不住了。

朴珍荣知道自己这样做对段宜恩来说并不公平，可他没有办法，他已经握得太紧陷得太深了。

他厌恶自己的自私，却打算永远自私下去。

 

 

18.

林在范记不清，朴珍荣放不下，段宜恩说不出。

日子就这样一天天过去了。

就在朴珍荣以为这件事将这样永远被封存的时候，他接到了段宜恩的电话。

“我是段宜恩。”

“我的电话有谦告诉你的？”

“恩。”

“有什么事吗？”

“我们见一面可以吗？”

“好。”

 

段宜恩和朴珍荣在一个咖啡馆见了面。

“这么突然找我，有事吗？”

朴珍荣呷了一口咖啡，嘴里都是苦味，脸上却没什么表情。

“你是知道的对吧，那天……”

“我知道。”

朴珍荣打断了段宜恩的话，有些事情说明白了对两个人都太残忍了。

“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

“什么？”

“你跟在范说，让我到他家里的岛上去住吧。”

“这种事情我怎么和他说？”

朴珍荣对于这种突然的请求很是疑惑。

“我负责惹恼他，你负责劝他，这样可以吗？”

“为什么？为什么这么突然要走？之前我问你的时候，你还不是这样的。”

“反正有一些原因。”

“你不说我什么都不会做的。”

朴珍荣的态度很强硬，段宜恩于他来说实是颗定时炸弹，林在范做了那样的事情时候他总是防备着，怕哪天段宜恩和盘托出，林在范就会因为愧疚而走向他。现在也是这样，段宜恩莫名的请求让他很不安，他想知道发生了什么，或者说，他想知道他还能留林在范多久。

“我怀孕了。”

朴珍荣端着杯子的手抖了都，几滴咖啡溅出来，洒在深黑的裤子上没了痕迹。这口咖啡他没喝下去，嘴里却更苦了一点。

“可在范他没永久标记……”

朴珍荣话说到一半便没了声音。他是个大夫，他知道标记和受孕完全是两码事，后者只要成结和内射就可以了。多说的话不过是无谓的挣扎。

“多久了？”

“四个月。”

“孩子……”

“是我自己的，我会生下来，但是我不想让他知道。”

段宜恩定定的看向朴珍荣。

“为什么？为什么不告诉他？”

朴珍荣不明白，段宜恩有了这个孩子就可以有林在范的一切，可为什么他什么都不说。

“你知道吗，那晚他一直在喊你的名字。”

段宜恩的眼里晕出泪来，嘴角牵起凄凉的弧度。

“我……”

朴珍荣不知道该说什么，是该庆幸，还是该悲哀。林在范确是爱他的，这一点在段宜恩身上得到了印证，他那些惴惴不安都心绪沉下来一些。但看着眼前这个人，他开心不起来，他不知道段宜恩是以什么样的身份说出这句话的，是林在范的爱人，还是他孩子的父亲。反正不管是哪个，都只能说明他，可能比他朴珍荣，更爱林在范。

涌上心头的，是更多的恐惧。

“我帮你。”

“谢谢。”

“你打算瞒他多久？”

“能瞒多久瞒多久，能瞒一辈子最好。”

“值得吗？”

“我不知道。”

段宜恩不知道自己这样做值不值得，他只是不想用一个不曾获得爱的孩子，来留住一个人的心。

两个人总要有一个被爱，如果他没有这个资格，那他的孩子一定要有。他是无辜的，他应该获得幸福。

 

 

 

19.

“在范，来我家一趟吧，有点事。”

林在范接到朴珍荣的电话就丢下手头的工作匆匆往他家赶。他向来不是有事会麻烦别人的人，现在打这样的电话给他，肯定是出了什么大事。

林在范赶到朴珍荣家门口，刚伸手要敲门，门就被从里面打开了，出来的竟是满脸怒意的段宜恩。那人抬头恶狠狠的剜了他一眼，便头也不回的离开了。

他匆匆忙忙进去，看到家里一片狼藉，能摔的都摔干净了，朴珍荣脸上落了一个鲜红的掌印，眼里噙着泪呆呆的站在那里。

“珍荣，他打你了是吗？”

朴珍荣没有说话。

“肯定是他对不对！你等着，我这就去找那小子算账！”

林在范刚转过身要去追段宜恩，质问他这到底是怎么一回事，便被朴珍荣拉住了胳膊。

“在范，别去。”

“他对你这样我怎么能忍呢！！”

“别去，求你了。”

朴珍荣双手抓着林在范的手腕，泪珠打在林在范的骨节上，是比体温略凉的温度。

林在范回过身来把朴珍荣揽进怀里，手扶在他的脑后把哭着的人儿按在自己肩上。

“珍荣，对不起，都是因为我。”

朴珍荣的头抵在林在范的肩上摇了摇。

“在范，你让他走好不好。”

“我们两家的事情我真的没办法，牵涉的人和事真的太多了。”

“不是说让你们分开，就是我不想再见到这个人了，你让他离我们远一点好不好？”

“你是说……”

“让他去离岛上住吧，魏叔在那里可以照顾他，他也不会再打扰我们，好吗？”

朴珍荣抬起头来看着林在范，眼睛红肿着，泪珠不断的滑下来，看着委屈极了。

“好。”

看着这样的朴珍荣，林在范感觉自己的心都要碎了。只要能让他高兴，他什么都愿意做。至于段宜恩，原来他以为那人不管怎么说总归是个信守诺言的人，现在他只觉得厌恶至极。他伸手抹去朴珍荣脸上的眼泪，又再他后背一下一下的轻抚，帮抽噎的人顺着气。

朴珍荣之所以说这话的时候那样看着他，只是想看看他眼里的情绪，有没有几分犹豫。他太想确定林在范的感情了，想知道他心里自己究竟是怎样的位置。

那句要送段宜恩走的话里究竟有多少真心已无从知晓了。

追逐自己的爱本没有错，可朴珍荣仍旧感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的坏蛋。

“在范，你回去之后不要跟他发脾气好不好，答应我？”

“恩。”

林在范再一次惊讶于朴珍荣的善良，他觉得自己怀里的是这世界上最温柔的人，没人能比得上。

“珍荣，这世上没人比你更好，也没人比你更爱我了。”

不是这样的。

这是朴珍荣未说出口的话。

 

 

 

20.

林在范是想留在朴珍荣家里的，但想到自家附近老爹安排的人，又觉得没办法不回去。

好像不管自己有怎样的权力，做得多优秀，仍逃不脱家的束缚。他对此感到不满，但并没有任何解决办法，也只能认命。

林在范回到家时已经半夜了，进家门一开灯就看到段宜恩坐在客厅的沙发上，习惯了黑暗的眼睛被灯光刺得只剩一条缝。

林在范不知道段宜恩在这里坐了多久，或者说他其实也根本没想过这件事。他看到段宜恩心里剩下的，都是气愤。

“谁让你去找他的？”

“外面养着人还不许别人看啊。”

段宜恩眼睛一转，嘴角带着轻佻的意味。

“谁准你碰他的？”

“抢了别人的丈夫，活该。”

“段宜恩！”

林在范走上前，一把抓住段宜恩的领子把他从沙发上拎起来，段宜恩却连看都没看他一眼。

“我警告你，以后不准你再碰他！”

“我碰了你能怎么样？”

段宜恩把林在范的手从自己领子上拽下来，顺便扯了扯被林在范弄的发皱的衣领。

林在范实在看不过他这副样子，把自己答应朴珍荣的话忘在了脑后，一拳朝段宜恩抡过去。

段宜恩也没躲，硬生生受了这一拳，却在倒下的时候在空中硬是转了身，本来朝下扑倒的人变成了脸朝上，后背重重磕在桌角上。

林在范正在气头上，没看出来倒下的人有什么奇怪。当然，也没看到段宜恩护住小腹的手。

“打够了吗？”

段宜恩瘫坐在地毯上没有起身。

“你收拾收拾东西，给我滚到离岛上住。”

段宜恩听完这话晃晃悠悠站起来，伸出手指挨了挨嘴角的伤口，苦笑着看了林在范一眼，便走回了自己的卧室。

他还能笑得出来，大抵是因为心里比嘴角更痛一些。

至少他想要的得到了，不是吗？

可他为什么一点都开心不起来呢？

 

 

21.

段宜恩离开之前约金有谦见了个面，他知道小孩应该从自己要了朴珍荣的电话就开始想东想西了。

“宜恩哥！”

段宜恩在公司附近的咖啡店门口等着金有谦，远远的就听到小孩的小奶音传过来，段宜恩笑得嘴角生疼。

金有谦一走近段宜恩就看到他嘴角的伤口。

“宜恩哥，谁欺负你了，是不是上次那个男的？”

金有谦缩在袖子里的手紧紧的攥住。

“不是，是我自己不小心。先进去吧。”

金有谦知道段宜恩在骗他，可他也不敢在问什么。在段宜恩面前，他好像永远都是弱势的那类，可他心甘情愿。

“我知道你想知道我为什么要你表哥电话，我只是想请他帮我个忙。”

“宜恩哥，你又受伤了吗？”

“没有，是我一个亲人。”

“恩，你没事就好。”

“替我和你表哥说声谢谢。”

“好我会的。”

点的饮料上桌了，段宜恩给自己要了杯冰美式，给金有谦的却是巧克力奶。

“宜恩哥，我已经大了，可以不喝这种了。”

“那下次给你换。”

“好啊，说好了哦。我下次什么时候可以见到哥啊？”

金有谦实在是太想见到段宜恩了，恨不得每分每秒都盯着他不放。

“有谦，我……可能要离开一段时间。”

“多久？”

金有谦上一秒还洋溢着阳光都小脸儿瞬间垮下来。

“我不知道，可能半年就回来了，也可能三年五载才回来。”

“我能知道哥要去哪里吗？”

“对不起，有谦……”

“所以我也不能去找你对吗？”

“恩。”

“宜恩哥，你对有谦真的好坏。”

小孩低头不看对面的人，吸管在杯子里一个劲儿的搅，冰块碰到杯壁发出清脆的响声，像是离别倒计时的钟。

“对不起……”

“宜恩哥，什么时候你能不跟我说对不起就好了。”

“有谦，你会遇到更好的人的，不要在我身上浪费时间。”

“我的时间是我的，我的感情也是我的，跟哥没关系，我爱怎样就怎样，也轮不到哥来管。我就喜欢把时间都耗在一个人身上，我金有谦就是不撞南墙不回头。总有一天我会让哥知道，我比那个混蛋好一万倍。”

“有谦……”

段宜恩一直抱歉的不敢抬头，听了金有谦这番话才震惊的把头抬起来，只看到对面小孩的脸上那种稚气刚刚褪去的坚定，他从没在哪见过。

“宜恩哥你记得，你欠一个叫金有谦的人一杯咖啡，他会一直等你回来。”

金有谦说完就走了，他知道自己再不赶紧逃掉，就会当着段宜恩的面哭出来，他不想让段宜恩看到自己小孩一样哭叽叽的模样，他想在他面前像个大人一样，他想帮他承担一些。

段宜恩尝了口小孩留下的巧克力奶，甜到发苦。

 

 

22.

段宜恩走的那天没有人送他，管家只是帮他把行李放在去离岛的船上而已。至于林在范，他可根本不想看到段宜恩的脸。

离岛是林家买下的小岛，离市中要做一个小时车，再坐一个小时的船。岛上是林氏建的度假村，来住的都是些想来放松的业界人士。原来林家的管家魏叔，上了年纪之后就带着老伴一起住到岛上来，家里的事情全都交给自己的儿子打理。这次段宜恩来，林在范也提前和魏叔打过招呼了。

段宜恩到岛上的时候，魏叔已经等在码头了。老人已年过花甲，却仍精神矍铄。老人特地从衣柜里找出多年没穿过的西装和领结，规规整整的穿戴好才来接段宜恩的。

“少爷。”

魏叔称呼段宜恩，一边说还一边伸手要接过他的行李。

“不用了，我自己来。”

段宜恩推过老人伸来的手，他觉得这种被伺候的感觉让他觉得很不舒服，尤其是面对这样一个头发都白了的老人。

“您是魏叔吧，我叫段宜恩，您叫我宜恩就好，不用叫少爷的。”

“你是少爷的爱人，我该这样称呼您的，有些规矩是不管我多大年纪都不能坏的。”

“好吧。”

段宜恩见自己拧不过便作罢了。

“您住的地方是最里面那栋，已经提前收拾好了。三餐每天我会定时送过去，如果您有什么需要可以叫我，我和老伴住在您旁边的园子里。”

“谢谢魏叔，麻烦你了。”

老人把段宜恩送到别墅前，帮他把行李一样一样安顿好。魏叔的老伴也迎出来，给段宜恩送来热乎乎的中饭。

“少爷，您慢用。我们先走了，有什么事您叫我就好。”

“谢谢。”

“少爷。”

魏叔携了老伴的手走到门口，又转过身来唤他。

“恩？”

“在范少爷他脾气是不好，可我在林家待了这么多年，少爷的品行我还是知道的，虽说有时做事冲动了点，但真的坏事他是做不来的。少爷是个吃软不吃硬的，还望您能多担待他些。”

魏叔的意思段宜恩明白，老人以为是他们吵架来，想让他跟林在范服个软。可他来离岛的目的本就是为了躲林在范，而且有些事情也不是说句软话就可以解决的。可为了不让老人担心，他还是应了声。

“知道了魏叔。”

段宜恩就这样在离岛上住下，独自一人焦灼的等待。

 

 

 

23.

时间一日接着一日的过去，转眼又是近半年，接力棒交到呼啸的寒风手里，它全力奔跑着，路上的行人紧了紧大衣的领口。

这期间金有谦也去找过朴珍荣问段宜恩的事，可他哥什么都没有告诉他。他本以为他哥也是不知道的，直到那天他在朴珍荣家门口碰到了林在范。

 

朴珍荣虽说只是金有谦的表哥，可金有谦却待他比亲哥还亲。那天他背着朴珍荣参加了个小舞蹈比赛，顺顺当当拿了第一想去哥哥面前炫耀一番。为了给朴珍荣一个惊喜，他没有敲门，而是直接推开门跳了进去。

“珍荣哥，当当当当！！”

金有谦兴高采烈的举着奖杯喊着跳着，却被眼前的景象吓得噤了声。他哥被一个不认识的男的环抱着亲吻，那男人裸着上半身，手也已经探到了朴珍荣衣服里面。

金有谦知道朴珍荣是有恋人的，可撞破两个的这事还是头一次。本来金有谦想陪个笑悄悄溜出去，回来再给他哥道歉，但空气里信息素的味道让他有些在意。

那种像加了桂皮的热红酒一般的味道，那天他抱段宜恩回来的时候也闻到过。但他本就分化的时间不久，对别人信息素的味道也没那么敏感，但为了解开心里的疑惑，他还是决定厚着脸皮留下来，打探一下这男人是谁。

“珍荣哥，我本来是想给你一个惊喜的，没想到……”

朴珍荣把林在范伸进衣服里的手扒拉下来，捡了一件T恤扔给他，示意他套上，之后转过脸面对金有谦。

“有谦，不是你想的那样。”

朴珍荣觉得自己大概是鬼迷心窍了才说出这样的话。

金有谦对段宜恩的喜欢他是看在眼里的，对于自己答应帮段宜恩的忙，他也曾有过后怕。他怕万一段宜恩一个人在岛上出了什么事情林在范来找他算账，怕林在范戳破他的假面看透他的伪善，更怕金有谦责怪自己的自私自利。

即使是再不外露的人，也总有些情绪，在相当的恐惧面前是掩不住的。

金有谦听了朴珍荣的话慢慢变了脸色。他还在妈妈肚子里的时候就和朴珍荣认识了，虽然他一直不如他成熟，不如他深刻，但他说话做事的方式他都懂个十成十。如果只是普通的恋人，朴珍荣最多丢个枕头过来让他赶紧滚，可他偏偏说了这样的话，这只能说明事情和他的猜测，应该是一样的。

林在范知道朴珍荣有个表弟，但也从没见过，今天第一次见到就是这么尴尬的场面。他也不知道两个人为什么都是这样的脸色，像是撞破了什么惊天的恶事一般。

“你是珍荣的弟弟吧，不好意思第一次见面就是这样的，下次吧，下次我请你吃饭好吧。”

林在范站在一边打着圆场，两人却都没有理会他。

“珍荣哥，是他对吗？你那天就知道了对吗？”

“有谦……”

“我真的不明白，这个混蛋有什么魅力，让你们一个一个的都死心塌地的！”

金有谦的手指着林在范，手指随着说话的节奏不住颤抖。

“你们？”

林在范从金有谦的话里听到了些奇怪的地方。

“你不知道？别他妈跟我装蒜！你自己干出那种事来，竟然敢腆着脸说不知道？！”

“我……干什么了？”

林在范不知道金有谦在说什么，要是指的是今天他和珍荣的事，那未免也太小题大做了。

“金有谦！你闹够了没有！”

朴珍荣没理林在范的问题，只是朝着金有谦吼，整个人像是被气愤充满，挤得脖子上的青筋都凸出来。那副模样，金有谦和林在范都是头一次见。

“珍荣哥……”

金有谦有生以来第一次被他哥吼，委屈的眼里泛着泪花。从前他哥对他好的不能再好了，现在却因为这样一个杀千刀的男人凶他。

朴珍荣怕金有谦把事情戳破。他怕极了。

“有谦，我回来跟你解释这件事。”

“我不想听你解释，我想听他的。”

金有谦转过脸看向林在范。

“我告诉你他在哪。”

金有谦又转回来，一脸震惊的看着朴珍荣。

“珍荣哥，你什么都知道对不对？你为什么不告诉我？宜……”

“有谦！求你，别再说了……”

金有谦是怨朴珍荣的，可那毕竟是待他那样好的哥哥，现在这样低三下四的求他，他也不忍心再说什么，只是默默的把这笔账都算在林在范头上。

“他走之前，让我替他跟你说声谢谢。”

金有谦回了朴珍荣的话，把新得来的玻璃奖杯重重摔在林在范脚下便走了。玻璃碴碎了一地，金灿灿的一等奖三个字被肢解散落在脚边，再没了光彩，也失了喜悦。

“他这是？”

“叛逆期。”

 

林在范在商界打拼这么多年总不是白混的，两人之间确有什么不愿让他知晓的东西，他明白。但他知道两人之间的亲属关系，怕二人是因为什么家事吵起来的，他也不便再问。

成年人的感情就是这样，再深切的爱也有分寸，一旦觉得唐突便绝不会越矩。

可林在范不知道的是，如若当时他多问那一句，另一个人的生活或许就会因此而改变。

 

 

 

24.

金有谦推掉舞团的练习到离岛上去，已经是一周后的事情了。

对于即将见面的段宜恩，他心里有些不安。一边担心自己心心念念的人在那个偏僻的小岛上过得不好，也担心段宜恩问起来，他应当怎样回答。

可说到底，担心怎敌得过爱意。

 

每天只有一班船可以到离岛，船上净是些大富大贵的商人，金有谦看看自己的小孩脸外加一身运动装的，在人群里格格不入的，觉得有些晃神。段宜恩的世界是他不曾了解和踏入的世界，他甚至不知道段宜恩到这里是为了做什么，就这样冒冒失失的来了。

所以在脚踏上离岛土地的前一秒，他犹豫了。他怕在这样充斥着成熟大人的环境里，自己的幼稚太过突兀，怕段宜恩看不上眼。

“请问您是？”

金有谦的双脚还没站稳在离岛的码头，耳边便传来这样的问题，问话的是位头发半白的老人。

“您好，我……我来找段宜恩……”

“请问您是宜恩少爷的朋友吗？”

“啊，对，我是。”

“您请跟我来。宜恩少爷最近都没有出过门，送过去发饭也没怎么吃过，今天还想着打电话联系一下在范少爷让他来看一看，正好您过来了。”

“宜恩哥他，为什么来这里啊？”

“这个我们也不是很清楚，应该是两个人吵架了吧。在范少爷确实是脾气不太好，可把爱人从家里赶出来这种事，总还是不应该干的，可他太要脸面，从不肯弯下腰来去求谁。所以还希望您劝劝宜恩少爷，让他早些回去吧。”

“爱人？”

“对啊，您的宜恩少爷的朋友，不知道这事吗？当年段家和林家的婚宴，可是上了不少报纸的头条呢。”

“恩。”

金有谦的脑子里现在是一团乱麻。宜恩哥是林在范的爱人？林在范是珍荣哥的男朋友？珍荣哥知道宜恩哥在这里？林在范到底知不知道自己做了什么？

金有谦觉得自己的头被这些乱七八糟的疑问填得足足大了一圈。

“到了，宜恩少爷就住在这栋别墅里。”

“谢谢您。”

老人把金有谦带到段宜恩的房子门口便走了，留下他一个人傻傻的站在那里。

“宜恩哥，我是有谦，我来看你啦。”

金有谦一边敲着门一边喊着，屋里却没人应声。

“宜恩哥？宜恩哥你开门呀，我是有谦！”

他敲门的力度更大了些，可仍旧没人回应他。

“宜恩哥，你不理我我就进去啦！”

金有谦等了一会儿，看屋里还是没有回应，便直接推门走了进去。

客厅里除了桌上冷掉的饭菜什么都没有，金有谦看了看，觉得段宜恩应该是一口都没动过。他在一楼转了一圈，屋子里空荡荡的，一点人气都没有，像是许久未曾住过一般。

他顺着楼梯走上二楼，走廊尽头有个开着门的房间。当金有谦走到那间卧室门口的时候，屋里的那番景象，他许久过后想起来仍是心惊胆战。

 

 

25.

带血的剪刀，浴巾和抱膝瑟缩在墙角的段宜恩。

屋里像是什么分尸现场一般，腥味仍残留在空气里，金有谦的汗毛都立起来了，他感觉下一秒段宜恩便会成为散落在地板上失去温度的尸块，用未闭上的双眼责问他为什么现在才来。

“宜恩哥？”

金有谦的声音像是从嗓子里挤出来一般细弱，尾音不自觉的发颤。可墙角蜷缩的人久久没有回应。

金有谦一步一步走过去，像刚刚拥有双腿的人鱼公主般缓慢和带着疼痛感。

他的手轻触上段宜恩的肩，那人受到惊吓般抖了一下，而后才缓缓抬起头看着眼前的人。

或者，那根本不能称之为看。

段宜恩的眼睛是没有焦距的。视线像是被漆黑的雾气锁住了，眼里攀附着嗜血的藤蔓，正因夺得目光和灵魂而刺眼的骄傲着。脸色是泛青的白，嘴唇干裂，破口流出的血紧紧附在唇纹上，两颊是更深的凹陷。

“宜恩哥。”

金有谦把段宜恩揽进怀里，双臂攀上他瘦削的肩骨，他不知道要说什么，他只想紧紧的抱着他，用自己的体温温暖他发冷的身体，和心。

段宜恩只是任由自己被金有谦抱着，仿佛失去生命的人偶，任由别人摆弄而不做任何反应。

直到窗外隐隐约约的传来小孩的哭声，段宜恩才开始对外界有了触感。他紧紧抓住金有谦的胳膊，手指仿佛要嵌进去一般用力，指节泛白。他的身体开始不住的发抖，像是听到死亡召唤的魂灵。

金有谦只能更紧的抱住他，用力气压制住段宜恩的抖动。怀里的人颤动的幅度变小了，却仍是没有停下来，金有谦觉得自己的心也随着段宜恩的身体一下一下的抽痛。

直到那孩子的哭声停下来，段宜恩才渐渐平静下来。头埋在金有谦的怀里，再一次成为被抽去灵魂的木偶。

金有谦终究还是哭了出来。他多想，多想成为一个大人保护段宜恩，他忍住所有的贪心与爱意，他心甘情愿把他交付给连姓名都不曾知晓的男人，他以为这该是一位成人爱人的方式，他以为这样他可以幸福。

可结果呢。

眼前段宜恩的模样让他害怕，也让他后悔。如果当初自己能死皮赖脸求他留下来，能够用幼稚的眼泪让他有那么些许的留恋，是不是一切都不会是现在这般模样。

他未曾推他，却也不曾拉住他。

 

 

 

26.

人还是缩在角落里一动不动的。

金有谦检查了一遍发现段宜恩身上没有伤口，从衣柜里翻出件外套裹在他身上，尖锐的物品通通丢到垃圾桶，屋里也都帮他收拾好。热了热今早送来的饭食，喂到嘴边也仍旧毫无反应。

“宜恩哥，吃点东西好不好？”

金有谦说话时是极尽轻柔的语气，但仍旧没有获得任何回应。他便放下碗筷，静静的坐在段宜恩身边，揽过他的肩让他倚着自己，就这样安安静静的坐着。

日头在空中划过了弧线，夕阳的红晕给柔软的云镀上美丽的镶边，浪是海的呼吸，一下一下拍打着岸边的石块，岛上的绿植正茂盛的生长，来度假的人们三三两两在滩上说笑。

谁又知道在这世界如此安逸的一隅，有人在痛，有人在悔，有人失神，有人落泪。

金有谦离开之前拜托魏叔好好照顾段宜恩。魏叔也问他要不要联系林在范，他却对老人说回去后他来联系。

金有谦回到市里做的第一件事就是给朴珍荣打电话。

“珍荣哥，我想见他。”

“谁？”

“林在范。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？哥，你什么都知道却来问我为什么？”

“你……去见了段宜恩？”

“是。”

“他让你找林在范？”

“没有，是我自己想找他的。”

“有谦，我知道你喜欢他，可这件事能不能……”

“你让他来见我，或者我闹到他公司去，哥你自己选。”

“好。可有谦，那晚的事情，可不可以不告诉他？”

“珍荣哥……”

“有谦，哥求求你了，哥真的，真的不能离开他。”

金有谦舍不得他哥这样跟他说话，他是他的弟弟，他比谁都希望他幸福。

“好。”

金有谦承认他是有些私心的，他想着让朴珍荣把林在范带走，这样他便能让段宜恩体会自己的好。

现在他都能算计他哥了，金有谦觉得自己变了，但他不觉得这是什么坏事，或者说就算是，他也一定会去做。

 

 

27.

朴珍荣和林在范说想把弟弟介绍给他认识。他二人之间的交往向来只谈感情，从未触及过家庭，那样的话题对他俩这样不能完全暴露在阳光下的感情来说太过沉重了些。

这是第一次。

林在范摸不清由头，却也是开心的。去见金有谦之前他换下了每日惯常穿着的西装，换上一身休闲的运动装，想着抹掉那天他给珍荣弟弟留下的坏印象。

林在范和朴珍荣坐在桌子的一边。林在范有种丑媳妇见公婆的感觉，在桌子下不住的抖腿。朴珍荣则是惴惴不安的，对于金有谦会说什么，他一点把握都没有。

金有谦进门的时候看到两人坐在一起，一个温柔，一个英气，相配的很刺眼。

林在范见金有谦走进来，伸手捅了一下珍荣的侧腰，而后抬起手想整理一下衣领，却只摸到卫衣的帽绳。手讪讪的放下来，场面有些尴尬。

金有谦走过去的时候是看向朴珍荣的。他从没想到他们哥俩也会有火药味这么重的时候。他在朴珍荣的眼睛里看到涌动的暗流，常被人称之为恳求的那种。

他走到桌前，狠下心别过脸去。

“坐吧有谦。服务员！”

林在范伸手招呼着。

“不用了，我就说一句话就走。”

金有谦说话的时候眼睛里有火一样的东西在跳动。

现在的小孩子，叛逆期真长。林在范暗暗的想。

“把宜恩哥接回来，再在那里住下去，他会死掉。”

金有谦说完就走了，看都没看两人一眼。

段宜恩？死掉？这小孩在说什么？他们怎么认识的？那天他说的他们到底是谁？有什么是我不知道的？

林在范转过脸来看着身边的人，他有种感觉，朴珍荣是知道的，什么都知道。朴珍荣却静静的看着他，没有说话。

他不愿一上来就逼问朴珍荣什么。朴珍荣不想让他知道的事情，他永远不会知道，这点他是清楚的。所以在问话之前，他先联系了魏叔。

“魏叔吗？我是在范。”

“在范少爷，您可是来电话了。”

“段宜恩他？”

“宜恩少爷已经三天没吃过东西了，昨天少爷的朋友过来看他，少爷也没什么变化，那位朋友说是会替我联系您。”

朋友？金有谦？

“高高瘦瘦，皮肤很白？”

“对对，就是那位。”

“恩。段宜恩他，从什么时候开始这样的？”

“就是三天之前。本来少爷都是好好的，送去的饭总是一口不剩的吃掉，下午总爱去海边走一走，还帮我们老两口收拾过园子。可最近这几天就好像换了个人一样，也不出门了，送过去的东西也不吃了，我老伴去敲过门，屋里也没人理，可真是急死人了。”

“这两天，岛上出什么事了吗？有没有谁去见过他？”

“没有啊，跟平常都是一样的啊。”

“没有什么特别的事情发生吗？”

“特别的事……啊，对了，三天之前，家门口有个被遗弃的孩子，看样子是刚生下来的，用浴巾裹着，脸色有些发紫，哭声有气无力的。我老伴把孩子抱回来了，这两天一直照顾着。”

“孩子？查过监控吗？”

林在范觉得朴珍荣的身体抖了抖。他用空下来的那只手握住身边人的手捏了捏。

“想要查监控的时候才发现已经坏掉了，不知道是坏了很久了，还是那个丢孩子的人弄坏的。也不知是谁那么狠心。”

“好了魏叔我知道了，明天我去岛上看看。”

林在范挂了电话，转向朴珍荣。

“在范……”

“魏叔说他状况不太好，我总要去看看。”

“不去不行吗？你看看我吧，我也不好……”

“珍荣，别闹。”

他和他说别闹。

别闹。

那天吵着嚷着要看他另一面的林在范去哪儿了？

当他把自己的脆弱不安焦虑任性一样一样拿出来摆在他面前都时候，他却一挥手把那些东西全都拨到了地上。

那一刻朴珍荣才明白，他不是要他做自己，而是要他一边做那个带面具的他，一边做自己。该理解的时候他要理解，该温柔的时候他要温柔，林在范纵容的是种情趣，而非心理。他没资格任性，或者说，他只能在无关紧要的时候任性。

人性贪得无厌，可爱却总有附加条款。

 

 

28.

林在范已经记不起自己多久没到这座岛上来了，想来该有十年了。这里留下了太多有关妈妈的美好回忆，以至于妈妈去世之后，他再也不敢到这里来，再也不敢回忆起那些被拥抱被宠坏的曾经。

“段宜恩呢？”

“宜恩少爷住您原来常住的那栋。”

“知道了。”

林在范是直接进到屋子里的，看到段宜恩蜷在卧室的一角，因为身上没力头和肩抵着墙，脸色惨白。许多年前父母吵架的时候，他也是那样躲在墙角，那样孤独和无助。

林在范缓缓走过去，蹲在段宜恩面前。

“段宜恩。”

他伸手在段宜恩眼前晃了晃。

“回去吧。”

缩在角落里的人听到这句话才有了反应，他扭过头来怔怔的看着林在范。

“走吧，回家。”

他没地方去。他不知道家在哪。

小娃娃又开始哭闹。段宜恩拼命地想抑制住身体的颤抖，但那却像是条件反射般成为了本能。他伸手抱头，把脸深深的埋在双膝之间。

“段宜恩？段宜恩？”

林在范握住他的手腕，想把陷入恐怖世界的段宜恩拉出来，可那手腕细的像是一碰就断，他一点力气也不敢使，只得松开手把人整个搂到自己怀里，一下一下的摸着他的头，说着没事了没事了。

就像小时候妈妈哄他一样。

抱着段宜恩的时候，林在范心头涌上一股怜爱。他对段宜恩的情感不是建立在爱情和婚姻之上的，而是建立在感官上的，尤其是触觉。每当触到那瘦削的骨，林在范都觉得他应该获得这世上所有的爱意，应该被温暖、拥抱和充盈。可一旦那种触感消失，他就是包袱，是障碍，是束缚。

他觉得只要存在于段宜恩面前，他就彻彻底底变成一个另类。他好像只是对段宜恩身体柔弱的触感带有情感，又好像不是那样。

 

等到再没有哭闹声的时候段宜恩才停下来，他的头埋在林在范的胸前，轻声说了句，

“我不想走。”

“你不走就这样待在这里？”

林在范松开了环住他的手，变回那个自尊又强势的他。

“你不是想让我走。”

“我以为你看不见我，也会过的舒心一点。”

“我在这里过的挺好。”

“如果你觉得不吃不喝整日发抖也叫好的话。”

“那也跟你没关系。”

“你死在这就跟我有关系了。”

“死不了。”

“看你现在这样是快了。”

“我死了不是正好。”

“段宜恩，我知道你怨我。”

“难不成我还应该感谢你？”

“那倒不用，怪吓人的。”

段宜恩不知道该怎么接话。他只是想在这里住着，这里有他的罪，他的残忍，他的不舍得。

林在范看段宜恩不再说话，一屁股坐到他身边，一条腿伸着一条腿折着，自顾自说起话来，也不管段宜恩是不是在听。

“离岛是我见过的，最漂亮的地方。很小时候我跟妈妈一起住在这里，这里有最高的树，最蓝的海，那时总是想着，要是能一辈子都这样就好了，其实那个年纪，哪知道一辈子到底是多长呢。后来爸爸说我该读书了，非要我们母子俩回去。再后来爸妈总吵架，我爸那个人你总该听说过一些，外面不三不四的关系太多了。一吵架我妈就带我躲回来，之后我爸就来抓我们，你知道吗，真的是抓。我爸总爱扯我妈的头发，他们打架的时候我就坐在这里，就是你现在坐的地方。他们打完架，妈妈就过来抱着我，摸我的头，之后把我带回家。一开始我害怕，总是哭，后来麻木了就不哭了，可他们一吵架我还是坐在这里，因为这样妈妈会抱我。”

“之后呢？”

“之后，妈妈去世了，我就再也没有来过这里。”

“那现在呢？”

“你说呢？”

“你走吧，别再来了。”

“你先起来。这个地方坐久了就不是伤心了，是乞讨。”

林在范站起身来，向段宜恩伸出一只手。

段宜恩觉得林在范很可怕，他好像总能知道他最怕什么。他是段家的小儿子，一无所有的小儿子。自小一家人都把希望寄托在哥哥身上，而他，就像个苟活于世的意外。不管做什么他都拼尽全力，他希望被看到，被认可，可他的努力究竟换来了什么？什么都没有。他常常觉得自己不是个公子，而是个乞丐。现在他逃出来了，他不想再过那样的日子，他想把那些恐惧通通抛开，他想活得像个人。

段宜恩忽略过林在范伸开的手，自顾自的想站起身来。谁知道刚一起来就是一阵眩晕，眼前都是黑色的星星闪啊闪，身体不由自主的倾倒。

林在范眼疾手快把人抄起来。段宜恩的手抓着林在范的手臂强撑着，紧紧的闭上眼睛，晃晃脑袋又睁开。

“逞能。”

“乐意。”

“有本事自己走。”

“走就走。”

“别作了祖宗，您躺一下又不会死。”

“你刚还咒我死来着。”

“您吉人自有天相死不了的。”

段宜恩一把推开林在范的手，踉跄两步把自己摔进床里。

“吃东西吗？”

“不吃。”

“死了没人给你收尸。”

“滚。”

“怎么，我来不开心，要不换金有谦？”

“你不许碰他。”

“他是朴珍荣的弟弟。”

“我知道。”

“你是因为这个才接近他吗？”

“你以为所有人都像你一样不要脸吗？”

“起码你应该是。”

“那您还真是高看我了。”

“饭我一会儿让魏叔送过来。”

“你可以走了。”

“你活过来点儿我再走。”

“你在我活不过来。”

林在范也没接着和段宜恩拌嘴，自顾自的在屋里转悠，看到床头柜放着一本顾城画本，便随手拿起来。书看起来年纪应该比他们俩还大些，书页泛黄，其他页都平平整整的，只有书签别住的那页页脚有小的折角，应该是书的主人经常翻看那一页才会这样。

“没想到你还喜欢这种。”

段宜恩看到林在范拿起那本书，腾一下从床上起来，不管不顾的去抢，可手还没碰到书皮就又重新跌回床里。

“给我。”

“很重要的书吗？”

林在范说着，书却仍握在手里。

“书还我，不然明早给我收尸。”

“诶，段宜恩，你的威胁真的很低级诶。”

林在范说着，顺手把书朝段宜恩扔过去。

当啷。扑通。

有什么东西从书里掉出来了，听声音像是块石头，林在范低头看过去，还没看清究竟是什么东西，便被段宜恩挡住了。他是生生从床上滚下来的，膝盖和胳膊重重的打在地上，咬着牙把掉下来的东西护在身下。

“你再这样下去，我明天就真的该来给你收尸了。”

“你走。”

“扶你起来？”

“走啊。”

 

林在范不知道该拿段宜恩怎么办，只是觉得自己不在的话他应该会好受一点，便转身离开了。

他出门之后去见了魏叔，拜托魏叔好好照顾段宜恩。说话的时候看到魏婶怀里抱着个小娃娃走出来，双手来回晃呀晃的。

“这是那个孩子？”

“是了少爷。你看这孩子长得多好看啊，你看这一笑，跟少爷小时候还有几分像。”

魏婶说着，把孩子抱到林在范面前。

林在范认真看了孩子两眼。说实话，他又不知道自己这么大点儿的时候是什么样子的，而且这种出生没几天的小婴儿嘛，长得都一样的。

小娃娃被裹在柔软的襁褓里正睡着，嘴角弯成好看的弧度，像做了什么美梦一般。虽说这么大的孩子该是不会做梦的，微笑也可能只是种肌肉抽动，但看着这孩子，林在范还是觉得可爱。

“这几天，没人来找孩子吗？”

“没有，这是心多狠的人才能干出这种事啊。”

魏婶一边晃这小娃娃，一边愤愤不平的说。

“起名字了吗？”

“这孩子送来的时候有个纸包，包着个吊坠，纸上写了名字，叫林目。”

“为什么姓林？”

“纸上就写了两个字，不知道是孩子的爸爸姓林，还是没有写姓，名字就叫这个。”

“树木的木？”

“眼目的目。”

林目？林在范觉得这个名字自己欣赏不来。

“吊坠呢？拿来我看看。”

魏婶轻轻的从孩子的颈间扯出一条红绳，上面系着一个半环的玉坠，看样子应该还有另一半可以和这个对上，凑成一个环。

“魏叔，我走了之后麻烦你照顾他，有事给我打电话。”

“知道了。可是少爷，宜恩少爷还要一直在这里住下去吗？”

“他想住就让他住吧。”

“可时间太长了，老爷会不会……”

“随他去吧。”

 

林在范渐渐觉得，有张大网把自己套牢了，一切看似自然发生的事情好像都是某种巧合，但他找不到连接点。

 

没有镜子，他看不到自己。

 

 

 

29.

林在范回来后越想越不对劲。金有谦曾经说过的话，朴珍荣说送段宜恩走的时间，被抛弃的婴儿，这其中一定有什么关键的节点是他不知道的。

林在范决定从金有谦下手。

对他来说，查一个名字长相亲属都知道的人，并不是什么难事。这样做也只是为了越过他和金有谦中间的朴珍荣。

金有谦呢，想都没想就答应了林在范见面的请求，他实在是太想知道段宜恩现在究竟如何。

 

两人约在上次不欢而散的咖啡厅见面。

上次金有谦来的时候是气鼓鼓的，横得仿佛全天下谁也拦不住，这次可是完全换了一个人，表情闷闷的，要是有耳朵的话应该会耷拉到地上去吧。

金有谦径直走到林在范对面坐下，微驼的后背抵在椅子上，头也一直低着不肯抬起来。

“宜恩哥他……”

“他不愿意回来。”

“为什么？那里有什么好的……”

“你真的不知道他为什么留在那里？”

“不知道……”

“为了一个孩子。”

林在范决定诈一下金有谦。

“孩子？你是说，宜恩哥的孩子？”

“不然呢？”

“不，不可……”

金有谦的话没有继续说下去，那晚发生的事情，段宜恩离开的时间和听到孩子哭声时的反应让他不得不相信林在范的话。如果段宜恩有个孩子的话，那爸爸是……林在范。

金有谦抬起头，惊恐地看着林在范。

“有谦，你知道的对吗？”

“我不……不知道……”

金有谦不知道这件事该怎么说，怎么说出来对四个人都是好的。他若是告诉了林在范真相，那他珍荣哥该怎么办，毕竟他们是真实的恋人，而他对段宜恩只是一厢情愿而已。如果不告诉他，那段宜恩要怎么办，要让他继续在那个小岛上一直痛苦下去吗？他不能。

他该怎么办？怎么办？

“有谦，现在这样，对我们谁都不好。你告诉我到底发生了什么，好吗？”

林在范拿出他商场上哄人的那套东西来唬金有谦。

金有谦不想说。说出口，就没有任何余地了。

“你不说，我只能去问珍荣。”

“如果珍荣哥和宜恩哥只能选一个，你选谁？”

“有谦，话不能这样问。”

“从感情上。”

“珍荣。”

朴珍荣是他舍不了的情人。

听了林在范那样的回答，他不知道该替朴珍荣开心，还是该替段宜恩难过。可他只是想着，如若朴珍荣是有人爱的，那段宜恩就应由他来爱，他可以把所有的爱意和温柔都给他，他可以永远照顾他，还有他的孩子，哪怕他这辈子都不能名正言顺。

“宜恩哥以后我来照顾，孩子和你没关系。”

金有谦说完便起身要走，走了两步又回过头对林在范说，

“好好照顾珍荣哥，他，很爱你。”

金有谦走了，留下林在范一个人回想着刚刚的对话。看他刚才的反应，段宜恩却是可能有一个孩子的，至于是不是魏叔收养的那个孩子还未可知。金有谦对段宜恩是动了真感情的，至于段宜恩应该只是把他当做疼爱的弟弟。

下一个了解这个事情的人，应该是朴珍荣。

可林在范不想走到那一步。

 

 

 

30.

金有谦从咖啡馆出来直接搭船去了离岛，他知道了林在范的心思，便想去劝段宜恩离开。他太好了，不值得为那样的人耗上一辈子。

金有谦沿着上次的路往岛上走，远远看到段宜恩，瘦弱的像根芦苇，飘荡又无依。他正站在窗前入神的看着什么，金有谦悄悄走到他身后，顺着他的目光看过去，魏婶在给小娃娃喂奶。

“宜恩哥。”

段宜恩吓了一跳急忙转过身来，两手紧紧攥在一起，目光飘忽不定的不敢看人。

金有谦伸手把他攥的紧紧的两只手包进自己的手掌里，拉着他往住处走。段宜恩像被妈妈带离朋友的小孩子，低着头任由金有谦拉着，脚步慢悠悠的，几步一回头。

“宜恩哥，你和我说实话，那孩子，是林在范的吗？”

金有谦把段宜恩拉进屋里来便急着确认这件事。

段宜恩没有回答。无论他说是还是不是，结局已经无法改变了。

“宜恩哥，他不值得。”

“有谦，我也不值得。”

段宜恩这样回答他。

在感情里，值得是一件可简单可复杂的事情。我如果爱你，那我做的一切便都是值得。我愿在你笑的时候静默的欣赏，愿在你哭的时候给你一个温暖的怀抱，愿在你的平行线永远陪伴，愿在你做出同样认为值得的付出时，笑着泪流满面。

可我如果不爱你，那无论你我谁的付出，都是不值得。

“宜恩哥……孩子……”

“魏叔魏婶把他照顾放很好。”

“下定决心要这样了吗？”

段宜恩的手肘撑在膝盖上，把头深深埋到双臂之间，不住用双手抓着头发。

“有谦，我不知道。我是这个世界上最坏的人，是不是？我竟然抛弃了自己的孩子。”

“不是这样的宜恩哥，不是这样的。”

金有谦扑通一声跪在他面前，抓住他细弱的双臂。

“宜恩哥，你是这世界上，最好最好的人了。”

“可我……”

“宜恩哥都是林在范的错，全都是因为他！”

金有谦双膝往前蹭了两步，把深深埋着头的人揽进自己怀里，一下一下的给顺着后背。

“如果不是我，在范和珍荣都会好好的，你也会遇到更好的人，不用一天天往这荒岛上的跑，还有那孩子，不是我那孩子才不用过这样没了双亲的日子。都是我的错，有谦，全都是我的错……”

“宜恩哥，别说了，求你了……”

金有谦的额头抵上段宜恩的肩不住蹭着，段宜恩却霍得一下站起身来。

“我们走吧有谦，走去哪里都好，美国怎么样，不然欧洲，澳洲也好，哪里都好，我们离开这里吧。”

段宜恩一边说着一边在屋里子焦急的走动，把看到的东西都往背包里塞，手机，书，抱枕，剪刀，外套，不论什么东西的抄起来一股脑儿掖进去，满了就把之前塞进去的拿出来扔到地上，放新的进去。

“宜恩哥，你冷静点好不好！”

金有谦起身把在房间里乱转的段宜恩一把抱住，把他紧紧箍在自己怀里不让他动弹。段宜恩开始时扭动着身体挣扎，可金有谦怎么也不放开，手臂随着怀里身体的扭动越收越紧。

等段宜恩安静下来的时候，眼泪早已飙了满脸。他把头埋进金有谦的肩窝里，身体随着哭泣时的抽噎一下一下的抖动，不住掉落的银珠洇湿了金有谦的肩头。

 

“宜恩哥，我没办法带你从这个世界上消失，没办法拨动时钟让它倒转，没办法把惹你哭的人狠狠揍一顿，也没胆量把这一切摊开说明白。对不起，你这么难过，我却什么办法也没有。对不起。”

 

可他自己呢？他没有时间难过，他还要替爱的人擦眼泪。

 

说来，爱本身是超越幸福的存在这件事，可喜又可悲。

 

 

 

31.

终究还是走到了这一天，金有谦和朴珍荣坐在餐桌的两边，却没人愿意先开口。

 

命运终是太荒唐了。

我们与谁在草比人高的荒野中不经意撞个满怀，与谁在花瓣散落的桃树下采泪酿一罐衷肠，又与谁在没有退路的悬崖边听我爱你的无数遍回音，全数都是设定好的。

只可惜神只爱游戏，不爱世人。

 

踌躇了许久，还是金有谦开了口。

“珍荣哥，你知道宜恩哥为什么去离岛，对吗？”

“知道。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“去了离岛，有人会照顾他。”

“宜恩哥在那个岛上，连个亲近的人都没有，自己一个人怀孕生子，你知道我去看他的时候他是什么样子吗？”

“所以呢？所以我就该把林在范让出去吗？他段宜恩有结婚证，有孩子，我有什么？我什么都没有！”

“如果他在岛上出了什么事情怎么办？你想过吗？你有为他想过那么一点点吗？”

“我凭什么替他想？我替他想了，谁又来替我考虑？”

“珍荣哥，你变了……”

“我没有！我本来就是这样，我固执，我自私，我虚伪，可这有什么不对吗？没有！我只是想把他留下来。你呢？你就不是吗？你不是你为什么不第一时间把所有的事情都告诉林在范？”

“我是为了你！”

“为了谁你自己心里清楚！”

金有谦敛了声，颓然的坐在椅子上。是啊，他不也是为了自己。

为爱自私是种无药可医的卑劣。

 

所有故事紧紧缠绕在一起打成死结，想要解开，唯有剪断绳索。

可没人舍得。

 

 

 

32.

林在范不想逼问朴珍荣什么，他愿意给他信任，或者说他不愿再给他们之间已然脆弱的感情以任何打击。

他等了整整三个月，却没等来朴珍荣一句提及段宜恩的话。他们照常见面，照常说话，照常拥抱亲吻和做爱。

一切好像都没变，又好像一切都变了。相互隐瞒使他们变得敏感和多疑，朴珍荣尤甚。失去的恐惧感像是发酵的面团般迅速膨胀，这份感情被胀成一层脆弱的薄膜，一触便破。

终是撑不住了。朴珍荣是，林在范是，段宜恩也是。

段宜恩的精神状况恶化的越来越快。期间林在范也去看过，奈何段宜恩一看到他就像受惊的小兽般东躲西藏的，渐渐林在范也便不去了，只是每日打电话给魏叔问段宜恩的情况。

 

他不能再等下去来，林在范决定和朴珍荣摊牌。

许是有直觉吧，那晚朴珍荣早早回家，做了一桌子林在范喜欢吃的菜，不像是欢迎，倒像是送行。

朴珍荣和林在范坐在桌子两边，像金有谦来找他那时一样。

这里曾盛过多少爱意，便会还以多少失意。

朴珍荣把他喜欢的一样样夹进他碗里，可林在范一筷子也没有动，只是静静的看着。直到他面前的碗摞得满满得，直到朴珍荣放下筷子。

“吃吧，都是你喜欢的。吃完，我就告诉你。全都告诉你。”

林在范拿起筷子把吃的往自己嘴里送。他本是吃饭狼吞虎咽，一口抵人家三口的主儿，此刻却是啄一小口便嚼上许久。

朴珍荣坐在对面安静的看着他，嘴角挂着全然看不出喜悦的笑容，一直待到林在范吃完，他才抽出一张纸，伸手在林在范嘴角抹了一把。

“吃完了？”

林在范默默点头。

“在范，算到现在，我们已经认识七年，在一起五年了。我是知道你我背景有别的，可我是从来不在乎的。我以不见光的身份爱了你这么久，所以分手让我来说好吗？”

“珍荣……”

“林在范，我们分手吧。”

“珍荣，我只是想知道到底发生了什么……”

“你知道了也会这样说的，所以我就先说了。总算是我甩了林氏的大少爷不是吗？说出去也不赖。”

“我不会的，珍荣……”

“你先听完再说。我第一次见段宜恩，是你吵架摔门走的那晚。那晚有谦打电话叫我去他家给他一个朋友看病，那个人瘦瘦的，腿还没我胳膊粗呢，他下体有撕裂性的伤口，应该的成结后冠状的尖端没有完全收缩就拔出去造成的。他硬撑到有谦家门口，之后就晕过去了，活生生疼晕过去的。”

“你说他……”

“他身上，是你信息素的味道。”

“不可能，不是这样的，我没有……”

“后来我也跟你提过那晚，可你好像真的不记得了。”

“我不记得……”

如果是这样的话，那晚的一切都有了答案。隐约感觉到的攀上自己的双臂，虚弱的呻吟声，早晨屋里飘散着的淡淡的薄荷烟味。一切的一切都有了合理的解释，故事的脉络在林在范脑海里明晰起来。

“我有多羡慕他，你知道吗？你从不愿对我做这样的事。”

“我怕你……”

“第二次见他的时候，他告诉我他怀孕了，想要自己去离岛上住，要我陪他演出戏。那时候我才真的怕了，我甚至觉得他走了也不赖，那时候根本没有想过他一个人在那里会怎么样。”

“所以是……”

“是你的孩子。那天你给魏叔打电话呢，提到孩子的时候，我就知道，我彻底败了。他竟然愿意为了一个对他这样冷漠的男人，一个人去岛上生个孩子。我当时就在想，如果是我，我可不可以为你这样做。可答案好像是不能呢。”

“可那孩子被仍在魏叔家门口了……他怎么会……”

“那你去问他自己吧。在范你知道吗，这个世界上最爱你的人不是我，是段宜恩。这句话很早我就想告诉你了。现在说出来心里很舒服，我终于不用每天都背着刑枷活着了。”

林在范被这事实冲击得一句话都说不出来。

“去找他吧。”

听了朴珍荣的话，林在范才一下子站起身来往门口跑。拖鞋有些打滑，他一个踉跄差点栽在地上，随便用手撑一把便继续快步走着。到门口踩上皮鞋的时候，朴珍荣把他的西装外套递到他手里。林在范连句再见也没说，拿起鞋柜上放着的车钥匙便走了。

留给朴珍荣的，是门重重关上的声音，和门外快步跑下楼梯的声音。

听到楼下汽车发动，朴珍荣才失神的走回来，把自己摔在沙发里。

他拨通了金有谦的电话。

“有谦，我都告诉他了。”

“珍荣哥，你现在……”

“我很好，我终于不用每天都活得像个罪人了。”

“他呢？”

“他走了，去找段宜恩了。”

“哥……”

“放心。”

朴珍荣把手机关机扔在一边，独自一个人坐在餐桌前，看着一桌子丰盛的晚餐，全是林在范喜欢的。

他抄起筷子不住地往嘴里塞，等到嘴被填满再也塞不下了，眼泪才如决堤般倾泻下来，落进鼓胀微张的嘴里，尝不出味道。

他走了。

不会再回来了。

 

手术刀干净利落的切掉滋生罪恶的肿瘤，再没有令人心惊胆战的狂喜和无法自拔的懦弱。

 

感情这回事，究竟是没有考虑终结就开始的呢，还是考虑到终结才开始的呢？谁也没有答案。

 

 

 

33.

金有谦看朴珍荣挂了电话，才放下手机转过脸来看着段宜恩。

不排舞的日子他几乎都待在离岛，陪他散步，陪他看海，陪他在房间里安静的坐着，陪他刻意走过魏叔家的窗外再跑掉。

现在的段宜恩不怎么说话，也没什么表情，沉静得像雪山顶上冰封的湖。唯一能让他有反应的，是孩子的哭声，和林在范。

林在范是从港口一路冲到那栋房子的，站定在卧室门口喘了很久，才抬手敲敲房门。

开门的是金有谦。

门被开了一半，金有谦握着门把手挡在门口，隔开了林在范飘进屋里的视线。

“让我进去。”

“你当初不是这样选的。”

“你也没告诉我孩子的爸爸是我！”

林在范开始烦躁起来，抓着金有谦抵住门的手想要拨开。

“珍荣哥怎么办！”

“有谦，你先让我进去好不好……”

林在范是段宜恩名正言顺的爱人，他有什么资格把他挡在门外。他陪在段宜恩身边走得够久了，该有更强大的人来保护他。金有谦想。

于是他松开手，转了半个身位让林在范进去。却在刚想带上门出去的时候，被慌慌张张跑到他身后的段宜恩紧紧攥住衣角。

“有谦……救我……”

这一路上林在范想了无数种道歉的方式，不管段宜恩是愤怒还是冷漠，他都做好心理准备要缠他到底。

但他的预想里，没有现在这一种。

段宜恩一见林在范走进来，战战兢兢的往金有谦身后跑，瞳仁放大和颤动的样子像马上要被猎人抓住后颈的小兔。

“宜恩，我……”

“有谦……救我……他，他是坏人……”

段宜恩躲在金有谦背后，瘦小的人被遮了个全身，只剩一只葱白的手指从身边伸出来，直直的指向林在范。

“宜恩，对不起，我来晚了……”

林在范往前上了一步，段宜恩便扯着金有谦往后退。

“有谦……他是坏人，扮成林在范来害我的……有谦我们赶紧走好不好……”

段宜恩抓着金有谦的胳膊一下一下往后扯。

“宜恩，我是林在范，真的，你看看我好不好？”

林在范说话时是从未有过的温柔。

“不，你不是，你骗我……”

段宜恩的声音在颤抖，他松开抓着金有谦的手，一步一步往后退着，边说话边不住摇头。

“楼梯！”

眼看段宜恩退到了走廊尽头，林在范惊呼。

段宜恩回头看了一眼，三步并作两步顺着楼梯跑下去，逃也似的离开了这栋房子。

“宜恩哥！”

“段宜恩！”

林在范和金有谦急匆匆追上去。现在的段宜恩，不论是身体状况还是精神状况，都撑不起再一次的打击了。

 

 

34.

林在范记不清金有谦是怎样把人带回来的。他只记得段宜恩看到他时那如潮水般侵袭而来的恐惧。

终是他错的太多了，对段宜恩是，对朴珍荣也是。

林在范站在屋门口抽着烟，薄荷双爆，凉凉的却不呛口，是个让人上瘾的味道。果然段宜恩喜欢的东西同他的人是一样的。

天色已暗，烟头忽明忽灭的，像盏坏掉的灯。哪里也没什么路。海浪仍旧拍打着岸边的石块，是大海不愿让他们相爱于是次次拉它离开，还是浪舍不得海才久久徘徊，林在范不知道。魏叔房子的灯还亮着，是魏婶在哄小娃娃睡觉，还是魏叔悄悄去书房偷一口藏着的酒，林在范也不知道。脑海里一片空白。像孤独卧在浮冰上的北极熊。没人是他的星。

猛吸一口燃到滤嘴，烟灰还附在上面没有掉落，了无生机的挣扎。林在范把烟头丢到地上，抬脚踩上去捻了几下，烟灰碎成粉末融进夜色里。金有谦推门走了出来。

“睡了？”

“恩。”

“他……一直这样吗？”

“今天第一次。”

“他应该很恨我吧……”

“你抛下珍荣哥来这里，就是为了说这句话的吗？”

“可是……”

“没什么可是，你必须把他从那个世界里拉出来。我只能陪着他，但我没办法让他走出来。你知道他多久没有笑过了吗？他太痛苦，那些痛苦又太刻骨，所以他选择丢掉快乐的那一半自己，活在无差别的悲伤里。能把他救回来的，只有你。”

金有谦说着转过身，直直的看着林在范。他想从那眼神里看出哪怕一点点坚定，这样他就能说服自己离开。解铃还须系铃人。他只是线绳那端一个解不开的结而已，只能选择抽紧自己。

“好好照顾他。”

“恩。”

林在范不知道自己该做什么，能做什么，他只是机械的把所有的事情都应下来。只是愧疚者苍白的自我救赎而已。

林在范先是给家庭医生打了电话，把段宜的情况告诉他。医生是这样回答他的，

“卡普格拉妄想症，精神分裂的一种，患者认为自己的爱人被一个具有同样外貌特征的人取代了，这种病大多源于脑损伤，脸部视觉识别区域与情感反应区域之间的神经联系中断，由精神创伤导致的病例比较罕见。患者会带有强烈的不安感，随着病情的加重会对身边的朋友，亲人，甚至物体和环境产生怀疑，严重的带有一定的暴力倾向。”

“治疗方法呢？”

“心里疾病的产生的实质是一种自我保护，患者因为在现实世界受到严重精神创伤，所以创造了自我意识的世界。药物可以起到一定程度的抑制，但主要还是要靠心里疏导，消除患者对现实世界的恐惧，重塑对现实的信任。”

“谢谢。”

林在范挂了医生的电话，一个人坐在段宜恩卧室门口，把脸埋进双手。

他也想疯掉。

段宜恩为他付出了太多，多到他这辈子都还不清。他可以给他衣食无忧的生活，给他安稳平和的环境，但他不知道自己能不能给他幸福。这两个字对他们来说，太过沉重了。

他和朴珍荣在一起太多年，对方的脾气秉性都摸得透透的。他就这样离开，朴珍荣有多伤心，他是知道的。可他是选择走的那个人，他没有回头的权力，更没有回头的资格。心里想着要他幸福，却又生生把幸福夺走，他是这世上最恶毒的人。他恨自己恨得要死。

月光从另一间卧室的窗透进来，几缕调皮的溜到林在范身旁。世界透明又朦胧，能看到感情的炎症下，增生的细胞和森然的白骨。

 

林在范不知道自己什么时候睡着的。但他不想醒来。

 

次日早晨段宜恩打开卧室门的时候，看林在范，应该说是那个装作林在范的人在门口睡着，盖着的西服外套滑下来大半。他专注的盯了许久，把那人发间，额前，轻皱的眉头，纤长的睫毛和微张的嘴唇看了个遍，才蹲下身轻轻帮他把外套重新盖好。

坏人也是不能睡感冒的。

段宜恩想。

 

 

 

35.

林在范醒来的时候段宜恩已经出去了，卧室的门敞着，屋里看不到人影。

坐在地上睡这一夜，起来的时候浑身都是痛的。林在范揉着肩站起来，给助理打了个电话，交代了一下公司的事情，之后让他把自己的电脑衣服日用品都送到岛上来。

人，他是缠定了。

没有去找段宜恩，林在范先是去魏叔那里去看那个小娃娃。上次还是裹在襁褓里的小婴儿，现在已经过了百日。穿着僧人一样对襟的浅蓝色棉布衣服，睡着时身体一动不动，嘴却像吃到了什么佳肴般小小的开合，白白嫩嫩的像个小包子。

是他的儿子呢。这样温柔的感受到血缘的牵绊，是第一次。

林在范曾经以为，妈妈的爱是没有尽头的，是取之不尽用之不竭的，可谁知会有硬生生干涸源头的那天。那之后，爱与他而言，便是需要争取的东西。爸爸对他要求很严，他一边把所有事情的做得很好来换一句鼓励，一边却希望自己可以自私和放肆，希望即使他是差劲的任性的骄纵的小孩，父亲也会无条件的爱他。可他终究还是不敢。

现在的他，不只是优秀的儿子，成功的商人和犯错的爱人，他还是一个爸爸。在这之前，他以为自己是个冷血的，纵横在利益场里，连感情的付出都在计较得失。而现在，那种强烈的希望把全世界的美好都给一个人的冲动，让他像只被春日暖阳唤醒的动物，四肢百骸都淌着暖意。

林在范看小娃娃看的入迷，伸出食指轻轻戳了戳脸蛋儿，软软嫩嫩的，像半熟的蛋。谁知那小娃娃却突然醒了，睁眼看着林在范，顿了两秒便开始哇哇大哭。

“魏婶！”

林在范手忙脚乱的想把孩子抱起来，又不知道从哪里下手，伸到脑袋后面又缩回来，伸到腿下面又觉得不对，两只手来来回回好几次也没敢抱。

“呀！你别哭啊……我……我不是故意的啊……”

魏婶从厨房跑过来，从婴儿床上把孩子抱起来，双臂像个摇篮般晃呀晃的，孩子的哭声便渐渐低了下去。林在范在一旁看着，像是在看什么神迹一般。

魏婶摇了一会儿，心里惦记着火上的锅，便想把孩子给林在范抱着。

“少爷，您抱目目一下吧，我去看看锅。”

“我？魏婶我不行的……”

林在范连连摆手。

“有什么不行的，不就是抱孩子嘛……来，手肘的地方托着头，这边手托着屁股，对就这样……”

林在范把孩子抱在怀里的时候，感觉自己像个没电的机器人，两只胳膊僵硬的端着，一动都不敢动。

“那魏婶你快点回来！”

林在范像是定在那里，只有眼神在晃，先是往下瞥想看着怀里的娃娃，却发现只能看个半脸。过了两分钟才突然想起来头也是可以动的，脖子一厘一厘的弯下去，才把怀里抱着的孩子看了个全。

孩子是可爱的，只可惜林在范的嘴角也是不过电的。想笑的时候嘴角突然的咧开，露出两排大白牙。知道的是他在笑，不知道的以为要吃人呢。

他要是敢动宝宝一下，我就去和他拼命。

站在窗外的段宜恩想。

 

 

 

36.

什么都没有发生。

魏婶回来从林在范怀里接过孩子，哄着去喂奶了。林在范甩了甩发酸的手臂，又转了转僵硬的脖子，窗子那边有什么晃过去了。

林在范出门的时候，看到了段宜恩瘦弱的背影。

那个千辛万苦生下宝宝的人，还没有认真的看过他，没有把他抱在怀里，没有在软乎乎的小肉团脸上落下一个吻。这些，都是他的错。

从魏婶那里取来段宜恩的午饭，林在范亲自送了过去。打开房间门的时候段宜恩正坐在客厅的沙发上，现在是吃饭的时间，他习惯了在这里等。

段宜恩抬头看到进来的人是林在范，起身就往楼上跑，却在楼梯的尽头停下来，手紧握着栏杆看着他。

林在范一步一步往那边走，把餐盘放在楼梯下又一步一步往后退，视线却一直固定在段宜恩身上。目光交错间，猜疑和担忧一齐流动。

“吃饭吧。”

林在范一直退到门口才开口说话。

段宜恩盯了他许久才慢悠悠蹭到楼梯口，每下一级台阶都要停上几秒，像只偷食的小猫，随时准备跑掉。饭一端起来就噔噔噔跑上了楼梯，回到卧室把门关好。

林在范站在门口看着他，嘴角不自觉的挂上微笑。

幼稚。幼稚的可爱。

段宜恩总是在不经意之间给他小孩子般的感觉，又有谁能想到那样的人，能承受得起那些事情呢。

“喂。”

楼梯上探出一个小脑袋。

“一起吃吧。”

“好。”

林在范看着探出头的段宜恩，露出了大大的微笑，答话的声音脆生生的，像很多年前妈妈问他要不要去海边一样。

比看小宝宝的时候笑起来好看多了，应该也不怎么坏嘛。

段宜恩想。

 

两个人坐在卧室的地上一起吃饭，这是之前想都不敢想的画面。

那时候他们住在一栋房子里，却不怎么见面，更别说一起吃饭了。偶尔一起出门参加晚宴，或去对方家里，那些恩恩爱爱也都是演出来的，起码林在范是。

到底是什么时候开始变化的呢？是发情期无助却极尽克制的样子，是吹头发时吃醋般的发问，是在床上僵着身子滚动的可爱，是肌肤相亲时泛红的耳轮，还是为了来这里时轻佻却坚定的模样？

每一刻都是。从第一次环上他瘦削的肩开始，就合上了命运的开关，齿轮转动发出轻响，他却始终的装聋作哑。

“段宜恩。”

“恩？”

“我和林在范，谁比较坏啊？”

“林在范。”

“那你忘了他好不好？”

“好。”

“认识一下我好不好？”

“恩。”

“我叫林在范，林在范的林，林在范的在，林在范的范。”

“骗人是小狗。”

“好。”

 

他是个赝品，失去了本来真品的赝品，掺杂了感情的赝品。

 

他心甘情愿做个赝品。

 

 

 

37.

在离岛上生活的这段时间里，林在范学会了很多事情，比如抱孩子，比如喂奶，比如做家务。但他还想为段宜恩学会更多的事情。

所以向来衣来伸手饭来张口的林家大少爷，竟也穿上围裙洗净双手的准备下厨房了。

提前向魏婶问好了做法，抱着买来的食材进了段宜恩的房子。

蔬菜洗净去皮。肉化冻切丁。

一切都进行的很顺利。正当林在范沾沾自喜的时候，却听到身后段宜恩下楼的声音。

平常这个时间他是不出门的。

哒。哒。

要出去吗？要去干嘛？

哒。哒。

要问他吗？回头他会跑吗？

哒。哒。

林在范的全部精神都集中在身后正下楼的人身上，哪还顾得上手里正切着的菜。

“啊！”

林在范突然叫了一声，吓得段宜恩一个机灵。抬头看厨房里围着围裙的男人，正不住的甩着手。

他迟疑了一下，还是走了过去。

“切手了吗？”

“没……没有……”

林在范说着把手藏在身后。这种丢人的事情可不能让段宜恩看到。

“拿出来。”

段宜恩的手朝他伸过去。

林在范像个做错事的孩子，扁扁嘴把手伸过来。手上有新鲜的伤口，正往外渗着血。

受伤很痛。流血很痛。

再看时像是戴着红色偏光镜，模糊成刺眼的光点。是太阳吗？走近了有灼烧般的刺痛。是红灯吗？再向前有生命危险。记忆化作它本身的影子，为肉体镀上厚厚的茧壳。痛感是出逃的残次品，带着无法消失的纯粹。

血从破口处流出来，却在淌下来之前被温润的唇舌接住。

段宜恩吮住出血的伤口，舌尖带过，一点咸腥混合着生土豆味。

林在范惊得说不出话来。段宜恩本就矮他一截，现在站在他面前低着头，只能看到头顶好看的发旋和蓬松的头毛。湿热的感觉顺着指尖传到大脑，周身像是过电一般，麻酥酥的感觉从尾椎涌上来，另一只手不自觉的揽过细弱的腰身拉向自己。

段宜恩不自主的向前滑了两小步贴到林在范身上。放开了含在唇间的手指，段宜恩抬头看向林在范，眼里的疑惑才露了半分，就被抱他入怀的男人钳住了嘴唇。

没有进一步的动作，林在范只是细细的勾勒着段宜恩唇瓣的形状，从上唇到下唇，从唇峰到唇谷，从唇角到唇珠，一下一下温柔的轻啄着，留下一串细腻绵密的赎罪般的吻。

酒香从男人的周身散发出来，像打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。推拒、撕扯、疼痛、眩晕，模糊的恐惧感像是本能反应，段宜恩拨开环在身上的手，头也不回的跑走了。

林在范一个人在厨房发愣，拼命地从回忆里抽丝剥茧，想找到那根断掉的丝线。

该死。还是什么都想不起来。

林在范不住的用手锤着自己的头。为什么。为什么会这样。

酒是毒，是药，是迷了眼的风沙，是蒙了心的油膏，窃了理智的眼出逃。

伤口因为使力的缘故又有血渗出来，像是为跑掉的人泣一汪血泪。

爱意被封在盒底沉睡。沉睡的婴孩在睡梦中微笑。

 

 

 

38.

商场上是个人精，做饭的时候却像个呆子。肉丁大小不匀，土豆边切边滑，泡菜的汁水浸满了砧板，熬一锅汤光尝味道就下去了小半。等林在范做好这顿饭，日头已经开始西沉了。

走上楼敲了敲尽头的房门，屋里没人回应。

在躲我吗？

林在范这样想着，却固执的又敲了一次，仍旧是一片沉默。

轻手轻脚推开卧室的门，屋里的人正睡着，伴着呼吸声的是微微起伏的胸口，松软的刘海偏向一侧，露出小片光洁的额头，眉毛仍是蹙着，像是陷入了什么恐慌的境地。

林在范悄悄在床边坐下来，微陷的床垫把他们的距离拉的更近一点。

如果在遇到珍荣之前便同他结婚，结局会不会不一样。林在范想。

可这世上没什么如果。又或者说，世界终是个环带，不论何时何地何故，不论兜转了多久，我们终究会遇到那个相伴一生的人。伤痛是积蓄的代价，我们都背着行囊走在寻爱的路上。

拨开安睡的人额前细碎的刘海，在皱起的眉间轻轻落下一个吻。

别怕。我来守护你。哪怕，哪怕只能在梦中吻你。

这是他想对段宜恩说的话。

林在范起身时目光扫到床头柜上放着的书，仍是那本顾城的画本，书页间夹着镂空的金属书签，反射着窗子透过来的光线。

他的手鬼使神差的摸向那本书，触到时眼神暼过去看看，又滴溜溜转回来，像个偷糖吃的小孩。

翻开书签在的那页，左边是幅黑白线条的画，画下写着名字，叫做《天然凤鸟如愿图》，下面配了一首小诗。右页那边有裁出的凹槽，里面嵌着一枚玉质的半环，和那小娃娃挂着的那条正好可以凑成一个完整的圆。

那日段宜恩不顾从床上摔下来的痛也要护住的，就该是这个了。

这个秘密太刺眼了。那时的段宜恩究竟把他当什么？又为什么一个字都不肯对他说？

朴珍荣曾对他说，段宜恩是世界上最爱他的人。可究竟是爱透了，还是恨透了，他想亲口听他说个明白。

林在范刚把书合上放回去，睡着的人便睁开了眼。

段宜恩醒来便看到林在范坐在旁边，投到身上自己的影子，头上长出一对恶魔的犄角。他扯了扯被子挪到床的那边，只露出一双小鹿眼睛和再之上的头部，活像个流心的糯米团子，软软的让人想亲上一口。

“还……要吃饭吗？”

林在范清了清嗓子，故作正经的问。

“恩，一会儿下去。”

刚睡醒的段宜恩说话声黏黏糯糯的，一声恩带着鼻音，像极了赖床撒娇的小孩。

林在范看着他觉得好笑，伸手想去捏他的小鼻子，可手还没碰到那人的脸便转过去了，他只得讪讪的把手收回来。

一夕崩塌的信任总要一滴一滴的收回来。是他操之过急了。

帮转过去的段宜恩扯了扯被角，林在范站起身来往外走，关上卧室门之前说，

“我去热好饭，在楼下等你。”

“恩。”

声音仍是软软的，却徒增了距离感。

听到门关上的声音，段宜恩才放松下来。他想起刚才林在范的影子，像是噩梦的再现。

他刚刚梦到地狱，业火凶凶燃烧，拔舌地狱、剪刀地狱、孽镜地狱一一出现在他眼前，那里的人们在非人的折磨下痛苦的挣扎，手脚在空中乱挥乱蹬，不住的呼喊换来的只是小鬼的奸笑。

这时候一个相貌丑陋的鬼狞笑着对他说，

“你知道地狱第十九层是什么吗？是爱上魔鬼。”

从噩梦中醒来，入眼的便是林在范。

不知是爱神的降临，还是地狱的召唤。

 

 

 

39.

目目已经踉踉跄跄的开始学走路了。穿着皮卡丘连体衣的小娃娃，眼睛直勾勾盯着悬在眼前的铃铛玩具往前迈步，每一步都是高高抬腿又重重的落地，落脚之后全身都随着不稳的脚步晃了三晃，站定后又是下一步的迈进。

“一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，哎呦我的宝贝儿。”

林在范一把将眼看着就要栽倒的孩子搂住，又托着腋下举到空中转圈。

“我们目目真棒！”

被举高高的小孩不停的笑，刚钻出来的两颗小牙和空荡荡的牙床一齐露出来过风，可爱的不得了。

林在范又抱着小娃娃一颠一颠的在屋里转悠，可小孩子的手哪有闲着的时候，碰到什么都要抓一把，一个不注意便抓着客厅柜子上的书往地上扒拉。噼里啪啦的声音惊动了魏叔和魏婶，两个人一齐跑到客厅来看。

“少爷，我来收拾吧。”

魏婶把书一本一本捡起来放好，林在范却被其中一本吸引了视线。

“魏婶，那本书是什么？就发黄的那本”

林在范抱着孩子腾不出手来，便抬抬下巴往那个方向指了指。

“你说这个啊？”

魏婶从地上拾起一本发黄的书，轻轻拂去了沾上的尘土，像是看着什么宝物一样眼里流露出几丝蜜意。

“恩。”

这本书和段宜恩床头那本是一样的。

“这是年轻的时候你魏叔送我的。”

“定情信物？”

“算是吧。”

魏婶笑的像个娇羞的少女。

“里面写什么了啊能做定情信物？”

“老魏你跟少爷说。”

魏婶把书塞到魏叔怀里就跑走了，脸上泛着羞赧的粉红色。魏叔随手翻着书，像是打开了回忆的匣子，那些属于青春的年少的脸红心跳的往事逐帧放映起来。

“年轻那时候你魏婶可是文学院数一数二的美人，我那时候就想着要给你魏婶送礼物，但又不知道她喜欢什么，就在书店泡了好几天，一本一本的翻开看，生怕有一个字错了惹她不喜欢。最后我挑的就是这本，在表白的那页夹了片红枫叶。少爷你看，就是这个了。”

魏叔说着把书翻到那一页给林在范看。

还是那幅画，《天然凤鸟如愿图》，和段宜恩夹书签的那页一样。图下面是一段文字：

“于山于海，于水于滨，双木非林，田下有心，饮之以雨，炊之以薪，家中有女，马上无邻。”

“这什么意思啊魏叔？”

“这首诗里藏了两个字，你魏婶是学文学的，她当年可是一看的就明白了。少爷，你猜猜看。”

“田下有心是个思，另外一个不知道了。魏叔你告诉我吧。”

魏叔是看着林在范长大的，把他当亲儿子一样疼，林在范在他面前也放下架子，说话时语气里都央着人家，说是撒娇也不为过。

“双木非林是相，这首诗里藏着的，是相思。”

“双木非林？”

“对，两个木组成，但是不是林字，所以两个木是不一样的，一个是树木的木，一个是眼目的目。”

像是被击中一般，林在范把目光转向怀抱里的孩子。

原来，不是爱的结晶，而是爱的秘语。

林在范把孩子交给魏叔，头也不回的往外跑。现在的他只有一个念头，就是去找段宜恩。

房子里没有。园子里也没有。海边，一定在海边。

林在范跑到海边时看到段宜恩一个人坐在岸边的礁石上，像极了美丽却无法言语的人鱼。他仿佛看到下一秒，段宜恩就站在没了脚踝的海水里笑着朝他招手，而后化成海面上跳动的白色泡沫，再也寻不到踪迹。

还好，还好他没来的太迟。

甩下穿着的皮鞋，林在范光着脚朝段宜恩跑过去。脚底是湿润的沙，速度带起的风吹乱了头发，滩上脚印间的距离是迫切，礁石上的凸起在脚底硌出凹陷的痕迹。

林在范没来得及控制力气就把人从身后抱住，差点把自己连带坐在上面的人一起推下去。

段宜恩感受到身后的人因为气喘不断起伏的前胸紧紧贴着自己的后背，头抵在自己肩上，颈间被细软的头发搔的有些发痒。

“出什么事了吗？”

段宜恩歪头蹭了蹭背后那人埋在肩上的头顶。

“对不起……对不起……”

这个词林在范说了无数遍，眼泪洇湿了怀里人薄薄的衣衫。

肩上的衣服湿了些，身后的男人抱着他哭泣，微微发颤。因为紧贴着身体，啜噎的声音从内里顺着骨骼和肌肤传过来，一下一下的，是清晰的诉说。

林在范听段宜恩没有说话，便把人抱的更紧，好像只要一松手，那人就会变成断线的风筝，永永远远都抓不住了。

“原谅我好吗，宜恩。”

望着海天交际的那一线，曾经历过的那些触目惊心仿佛都渐渐远去了，回忆起来只剩了钝痛。过去的还有什么所谓呢？惊天动地的只属于那个当下，现在来看，连眼泪都是夸大其词的。

都过去了。那些执着的任性的骄傲的不安的，都碎成齑粉被海风吹散了。他是哪个林在范也不重要了。曾爱过谁又放弃了谁也都无所谓了。

傍晚有风吹过的海边，因为背后紧贴着的温热的胸膛，似乎不那么冷了。

只要这样就好。温暖他一下，就好。

“好。”

段宜恩噙着笑回答。

收获了世上最珍贵的礼物，林在范侧过头把吻落在段宜恩颈间，最后一滴泪顺着脸颊滑到微露的锁骨，而后滑进衣服里，一瞬便消失了踪迹。取而代之的是绵密又轻柔的吻，从顺着侧颈往上，到颌骨，到脸颊，到眼角，唇瓣在每一处落下温柔的痕迹。

段宜恩转过头来朝他微笑，却被背后人一下捉住了嘴唇。林在范往前探了探身，先是一下一下的轻啄着，而后手扶在脑后加深了这个吻。不断变换头倾斜的角度，舌尖探出去寻找另一半，先是划过柔软的唇瓣，而后敲开贝齿伸进去与另一只交缠，不是侵略，而是温柔的舔舐。

夕阳落在礁石上长吻的两人身上，像是古老的雕塑，讲述着爱的神话。

 

 

 

40.

这段时间以来，段宜恩对孩子的接纳程度有了明显的变化。林在范明白他有多爱这个孩子，但许是因为太爱了，又或者是因为生他的时候太痛了，所以听到孩子的哭声就发颤便成了一种条件反射。

有次段宜恩抱着孩子在哄，却因为突然的哭声吓得差点脱了手。从那以后，段宜恩便只在宝宝睡觉的时候来看他。

他没办法护他周全，但有人可以。

这是段宜恩从孩子出生起就有的想法，固执的存在了太久，想驳回来也不是一朝一夕的事情。林在范只能尽力照顾着孩子，在段宜恩面前把哭着的孩子哄好，一点点让他知道，他的爱是足以给孩子一个健康又快乐的人生。

就像当初段宜恩接纳自己一样，他想一点一点的，让段宜恩接纳这个孩子。

 

小孩子成长的太快了。从蹒跚学步到牙牙学语，到可以完整的表达一句话，再到让大人提心吊胆的跑跑跳跳，都仿佛只是一瞬间的事情。现在的小目目已经可以流畅的表达自己，也可以不用哭来解决不愉快的问题。

“爸爸，爸爸！”

林在范把朝他跑来的孩子抱进怀里。他最爱听小目目奶声奶气的叫他爸爸，每次听到的时候都觉得心都化掉了。

“目目今天听魏爷爷的话了吗？”

“恩！”

小孩抿着嘴重重的点头，好像只有这样才能证明他今天有多乖。

“真棒！”

林在范在小目目脸上啵儿了一下，声音都是甜甜脆脆的。

 

“爸爸！魏爷爷说宝宝要两个人才可以生出来，是吗？”

“是啊。”

“目目是爸爸生的吗？”

“不是，目目是daddy生的。”

“那daddy在哪里？”

“daddy因为生目目的时候太痛了所以有点害怕，等daddy准备好了就会像爸爸一样经常跟目目在一起了。”

“生目目很痛吗？”

“恩。”

“那目目是坏人吗？”

林在范揉揉小娃娃的头，把他抱在怀里说，

“当然不是，目目是最可爱的孩子。爸爸才是坏人。”

“谁说的，爸爸是世界上最好的爸爸。”

“真的吗？”

林在范和小娃娃蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“daddy也这么想就好了。”

“我可以去看daddy吗？”

或许是时候了，林在范想。

“好，可是目目不可以哭。”

“好！”

“拉钩上吊一百年不许变！”

林在范和怀里的孩子勾了勾小指，怀着点忐忑的把他抱到了段宜恩房里。

“daddy！！”

林在范一把孩子放下，目目就大喊着朝段宜恩跑过去。

段宜恩先是愣了两秒，抬眼无助的看着林在范，看那人微笑的看着向自己，手上做出拥抱的姿势才反应过来，接住了朝他跑过去的孩子。

“daddy不喜欢目目吗？daddy为什么不和目目玩儿呢？”

“怎么会。”

段宜恩让目目坐在自己腿上，揽着他的手臂有些僵硬，本就没几个字的话，说的也是吞吞吐吐。

“那目目不哭，daddy可以每天去看我吗？”

“恩？”

段宜恩没想到小孩子能说出这样的话，抬起头来剜了林在范一眼，大意是说不该让他在孩子面前出丑。

林在范撇了撇嘴，把脸转向一边不去看他。

“好不好嘛～”

坐在腿上的孩子得不到答案开始撒娇，抓着段宜恩都胳膊来回的晃悠，大有种不达目的不罢休的态势。

“好。”

段宜恩笑着捏了捏小目目的鼻头。这是他第一次这样做，触感软软的。看着小孩咯咯笑着皱了皱鼻头的样子，他觉得整颗心都慢慢舒展开来。

“那daddy准备好做目目的daddy啦？”

“恩。”

段宜恩笑着看着小娃娃，眼里是从未有过的蜜意。

林在范走过去把两个人一齐搂进自己怀里，揉了揉目目的头，又在段宜恩眉心落下一个吻。

 

多想时间就定格在这里，又怕更多的美好来不及铺开。因为属于他们的未来，才刚刚开始。

 

 

番外1

 

小孩子长大总是一转眼的事，眼看目目就要三岁了，家里也催了不少次要他们回去。林在范和段宜恩便商量着要搬回城里住，那边同龄的小朋友多，上幼儿园也方便些。

林目小同学可是离岛土生土长的，打小就生活在这里，再加上魏叔魏婶宠着，整天上窜下跳无法无天的，不是蹦起来摘树上的果子，就是光着小脚去海边玩沙，天天的小日子过得别提多开心了。

跟这么喜欢这里的小孩说离开，还不就跟要了他的命一样，所以林在范酝酿了好久才敢跟目目开口。

“目目呀，过两天我们换个更好玩儿的地方去好不好？”

“哪里啊？有好看的贝壳和可爱的小螃蟹吗？”

“没有贝壳和螃蟹……”

林在范话还没说完，目目的嘴就一个劲儿的往下撇。

“但是有漂亮的房子，有好吃的糖果，还有好多和你一样大的小朋友会和你一起玩儿。”

新奇的事物对小孩有无限大的吸引力，住在岛上虽好，可爸爸说的那些听起来超棒的，他也好想要。

林在范看目目撇下去的小嘴又逐渐弯回来，伸手揉了揉他的头。

“可以吗？”

“恩。”

可事实证明，小孩儿嘴里的答应，都是骗人的。

其实也怪林在范没有说清楚，直到走的那天目目才知道魏爷爷和魏奶奶不跟他们一起，要和从小到大每天都一起生活，每天给他做好吃的饭菜，在爸爸训他的时候总是护着他的人分开，他怎么舍得呢。

目目拽着林在范的裤角坐在地上，两条小腿不住蹬着，哭着喊着说他不要走。小脸儿哭得通红，豆大的泪珠连成线滑落下来。

林在范蹲在地上，不断用手抹去小孩流下来的眼泪，可却是越擦越多。

“目目乖，我们一有空就回来看爷爷奶奶好不好？”

林在范说话的语气是轻轻柔柔的，生怕提到两位老人目目闹得更凶。

“我不走……爸爸我不走……”

小孩哭狠了哪还听得进去他说话，哭着喊了两句，被口水呛得不住咳嗽。

段宜恩哪看得了这个，跟着蹲下身来给目目捋着后背，一边给顺着气一边哄着。

“目目不哭，目目乖，回来爸爸去问爷爷奶奶看他们愿不愿意过去好不好？要是爷爷奶奶愿意，我们就把他们也接回家好不好？”

“目目……不想跟……魏奶奶……分开……”

小孩说几个字就要抽噎一次，看起来可怜极了。段宜恩看着目目哭的眼睛鼻子脸蛋儿都是红红的，额头渗出一丝薄汗，眼泪哗啦啦的流，清鼻涕也都快滑到嘴唇上了，心疼的不得了。拉着目目的手让他放开林在范的裤脚，又捏起林在范的袖口给擦了擦鼻涕。

林在范反应过来段宜恩在干什么的时候诧异的望向他。不看还好，这一看可是不得了。哄孩子的人眼角也挂上红色，泪水窝在眼眶里打转，手在小孩后背上一下一下的轻抚，一口小银牙咬住下唇不让自己哭出来。

“宜恩，你别哭啊……”

不这样说呢忍忍也就过去了，可林在范这话一说出来，段宜恩哪还忍得住，蹲在小目目身边，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。知道的是心疼孩子，不知道的还以为是孩子要被抢走了呢。

林在范蹲在地上，看着眼前两个大宝贝儿齐刷刷的掉眼泪，心疼是有的，当然，头疼也是有的。

轻轻叹口气，林在范扶着膝盖站起身来，先把目目报到自己怀里，又腾出一只手把段宜恩扶起来，抱着一个拉着一个的往沙发那边走。

过去之后林在范先是自己坐下来，之后岔开双腿，把小孩放到自己一条腿上，再把段宜恩拉到另一条腿上坐下来。左手抱着抽抽嗒嗒的小孩，右手揽着眼圈红红的小兔，林在范第一次觉得为人夫为人父这件事，真的太难了。

头侧向左边亲了亲小孩哭红的小脸儿，另一只手想从身后绕着肩颈过去帮段宜恩擦掉眼泪。

“这边擦过目目的鼻涕。”

林在范朝着儿子扁扁嘴，大意是看到了吧你爹嫌弃你。之后转回来吻了吻段宜恩脸上的泪痕。就这样左边亲一口，右边亲一口的，不知道嘬了多少下才让两个人都停下来。

“目目乖，先不哭了好不好，你看你一哭daddy也哭了，爸爸跟你保证，你想见魏爷爷魏奶奶的时候，就一定能见到他们好不好？”

林在范说完便低下头，跟小孩额头抵额头的蹭了蹭。

“恩……”

小目目倒是不哭了，可小嘴还是一直撅着，看上去能挂好几把油壶似的。

林在范又捏了捏段宜恩腰间的软肉，怕痒的人侧弯着腰躲着他的手。

“呀，别捏……”

本就是哭红了眼眶的人，装作一副凶巴巴的样子又有什么用呢，不过是让人想再逗几下罢了。

“孩子小爱哭就算了，你怎么也跟着哭……”

“不行啊……”

“没……没有……行……你怎么样都行……”

不走心的妥协惹得怀里的人狠狠剜了他一眼。

“走啦……”

林在范拍拍段宜恩的屁股，又用下巴指了指哭累了眼皮发沉的小孩。

“恩。”

段宜恩从林在范腿上起来，刚要走却被身后起身的人拉住了手腕。林在范一手抱着目目，把孩子的头放在自己肩上，另一只手把段宜恩拉到自己身边，在他红红的眼睛上轻轻落下一个吻。

“别哭，心疼。”

 

转天早晨，在林在范的公寓里，小目目在原来段宜恩的卧室睡着，段宜恩躺在林在范的膝上，让他用冰块帮自己敷眼睛。

“下次别哭了昂，你看肿的多厉害。”

“那也比你的眼睛大。”

“好～”

林在范被段宜恩撒娇的语气逗笑了，宠溺的和他说好。

要说有多宠呢，大概是一个字的语调，转了八万四千个弯吧。

 

 

 

番外2

 

林目目小朋友最喜欢吃的东西是草莓牛奶糖，段宜恩一提这个事气就不打一处来。可小不点这种年纪，说两句就撒泼打滚的哭爹喊爹的，段宜恩拿他没办法，就把气都撒到林在范身上。

“呀林在范，你看看你儿子，整天就知道吃糖。”

“小孩子嘛都喜欢吃糖的。”

林在范把生闷气的人搂在自己怀里哄，用手捋着前胸给人顺气。

“都怪你天天喝草莓牛奶，孩子才随你，爱吃这个味的糖。”

“这也怪我啊。”

林在范把下巴垫在段宜恩瘦削的肩上蹭来蹭去的。

“不怪你怪谁啊。”

伸出食指点了下压在肩上的脑壳，却被人捉住手指含进嘴里。

“幼稚。”

段宜恩一使劲把手指撤出来，在林在范衣服上抹了两下。

“等牙疼的时候看他还闹。”

大人的担心总还是有道理的，两周之后小目目就喊牙疼，带到医院让医生看了看，说要好好刷牙戒掉糖，维持现状等着换牙。

段宜恩把小孩从医院带回来便下了禁糖令，小孩儿虽然心里不情愿，可毕竟牙疼的是他自己，不吃糖和看大夫比，他还是选不吃糖。

段宜恩看小目目满脸不高兴的，便拉来林在范哄他。

“目目呀，让爸爸陪你一起好不好？”

“我怎么陪他？”

林在范迷迷糊糊的被拉过来，不知道段宜恩葫芦里卖的什么药。

“从今天开始，你不能吃糖，爸爸不能喝草莓牛奶。daddy买了牛肉干在柜子里，嘴馋了就去啃一块。”

目目因为有爸爸陪他，觉得没那么不开心了，可林在范却觉得自己的委屈比天还大，他什么都没做错啊，为什么就一道闪电劈下来劈走了自己的草莓牛奶。

“爸爸，你愿意陪着目目真好。”

小孩伸出双手要抱，林在范没办法只能弯下身，让小孩搂着自己的脖子，在自己脸上狠狠的嘬一口。

啵～

孩子亲了自己怎么能不高兴呢，勉强的向上提了提嘴角应付着。旁边的段宜恩看着早已笑开了花。

林在范心里苦呀。

 

那天段宜恩说要出门买东西，让林在范在家里陪孩子玩儿。哪知道刚出去把门带上，林在范就从西装口袋里变出一根草莓牛奶味的棒棒糖和一盒草莓牛奶。小目目一看到，两只眼睛里面叭叽叭叽的闪光，直直奔着林在范扑过去。

林在范拨开糖纸塞到小孩嘴里，又把吸管插进牛奶瓶里自己喝起来，期间还不忘嘱咐孩子，

“这是你和爸爸的秘密，不能告诉daddy哦。”

小目目含着糖，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的说不出话来，便重重点了两下头。

段宜恩下了电梯摸了摸口袋才发现手机没带，谁知道返回去一开门，眼前就是两只小仓鼠偷吃的场面。

林在范哪想得到段宜恩会杀个回马枪，看进屋的人变了脸色，急忙松开咬着吸管的牙，把瓶子藏到身后。可小孩没他这样反应快，嘴里叼着糖愣愣的看着站在门口要把他们俩盯穿了的daddy。

林在范看段宜恩不说话，知道他真是生气了，就伸手晃了晃糖棍，把小孩嘴里的糖拿出来一起藏在身后。

林目小朋友的人精本色这时候可是显出来了。他看了看daddy的眼色立马决定倒戈，跑过去抱住段宜恩的腿，指着林在范告状。

“都是爸爸给我的！他还让我不要告诉daddy！”

林在范一看小孩叛变了，厚着一张脸笑眯眯的溜过去哄人。

“不是我……”

要是有尾巴的话早就晃掉了吧。

“林目，你先去看动画片。”

段宜恩伸手揉了揉小孩儿的头，又凶巴巴指着林在范。

“你，给我进来。”

说完看都没看一眼就往卧室走。林在范就亦步亦趋的跟在后面，活像只小哈巴狗。

林在范进屋刚关上门，段宜恩就劈头盖脸一顿数落。

“你怎么带孩子的！他牙疼的都去看医生了你还给他吃糖，要是换牙之前就坏掉了怎么办，到时候你陪他去医院啊我可不去。你可不知道，那小祖宗躺下还没怎么样就开始嚎，他一嚎旁边的小孩也开始跟着嚎，弄得整个诊室跟葬礼现场似的。你知道我有多累嘛…唔……”

话还没说完，林在范就把手里的糖塞进了段宜恩嘴里。

“消消气，消消气，吃个糖缓一缓。” 

“你说我怎么能不生气，你能不能教孩子点儿好。”

段宜恩把棒棒糖拿出来接着批斗。林在范看糖是堵不住这位生气的小媳妇的嘴了，还是他自己上比较好。

林在范把段宜恩搂到自己怀里，吻上两片粉嫩的唇瓣，用灵活的舌撬开贝齿探进去。刚吃过糖的人嘴里满是甜甜的味道，林在范恨不得占据他口腔里的每一个角落来索取糖分。手也不安分的从卫衣下摆伸进去，揉捏着胸前两颗红豆。

段宜恩人还没训完便被堵住了嘴，觉得非常不爽，两只玩儿命手推着林在范的肩才让那人松开了嘴。

“呀，我还没说完呢！”

“回来再说。”

“你这是犯规……啊……”

林在范抱起段宜恩就往床上放，卷起卫衣让上身暴露在空气里，拿过段宜恩手里的糖在乳晕上打转，四周甜腻的感觉让尖端挺立起来，段宜恩不由自主的挺着胸往前送。

林在范磨够了便低头含住，舌尖沿着边缘扫了几圈，把粘在上面的糖全数舔进自己嘴里，而后用并不光滑的舌面卷住发硬的乳尖吸吮。Alpha味道醇厚的信息素散发出来，勾的身下人的费洛蒙也涌动起来。

另一边也好好的照顾了之后，林在范的手伸进运动裤里，隔着内裤捏着已经硬起来的性器抚摸。

Alpha信息素的搅乱了Omega的，段宜恩觉得自己像是进了发情期般空虚的难受，还没被开拓的后穴已经有爱液渗出，像是在为一场剧烈性爱做足准备活动。段宜恩把林在范的手按在自己肿胀的前段，双腿不住摩挲着，为了不让孩子听到紧紧咬住了下唇，却还是有微弱的呻吟声溢出来。

“恩啊……在范……想要……”

“是谁刚才生我气还凶我的……”

林在范可没打算就这么放过他。

把外裤内裤一起褪下来，林在范是手指伸进湿答答的穴里抠挖着，流出的爱液弄得段宜恩腿间一片泥泞。穴肉像是吸盘般紧紧裹住伸进去的手指不放，内里巨大的空虚感让人想要更多。

“快点……进来……”

段宜恩怕客厅看电视的孩子听到，求爱的声音都是细细软软的，在自己卧室做爱这种光明正大的事情被弄的像极了偷情，给了两人别样的精神刺激。

林在范笑笑抽出手指，滑到下面分开段宜恩的双腿，拿起刚才的糖就往后穴里伸。穴口一张一合的，不断有淫靡都液体渗出来，圆圆的糖一进去便被裹住，像是真的在吃一样。

“你下面的小嘴吃糖吃的正起劲呢……”

段宜恩哪受过这样的，臊的脸通红， 偏偏后面空的难受，什么进去都想吃个干净。

林在范坏心眼的拉着糖进去出来进去出来的，玩儿够了便低头吮住娇嫩的后穴，舌头伸进去，舔舐着内壁上残留的糖汁。

段宜恩按住林在范的头，拼命的想让在后穴里搅动的舌头再深入一点，嘴里细细的叫出声，像淫荡的猫儿。

“恩啊……”

“我们宝贝真甜……”

林在范糖吃够了才移上去，和段宜恩交换一个混着草莓牛奶味和他自己的味道的甜腻的吻，之后便大力的进入和抽插。

因为费洛蒙的关系，段宜恩的身体敏感的要死，操弄了没几下便咬着被子射了出来，代替呻吟的是唔唔的闷响。

林在范又在发泄出来的人身上驰骋了许久，才把浓浓的精液灌进饥渴的穴里。

 

两人从卧室出来的时候林目目小朋友还在专注的看电视，听到门响便开口叫daddy陪他一起看。

段宜恩坐到孩子身边，把他报到自己腿上搂住。小孩皱了皱鼻子闻闻，之后抱住daddy在他身上不住蹭着，

“daddy身上好甜哦。”

段宜恩听完羞红了脸。

小孩哪里知道呢，他脸上挂着红霞的daddy，现在连内里都是甜的了。


End file.
